


let's stay like this for a while

by seoktothegyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, seokgyu secret dating, side pairings, soonwoo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-01-16 14:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18523591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoktothegyu/pseuds/seoktothegyu
Summary: Seokgyu secret dating au in which they are members of an idol group along with Wonwoo, Vernon, and Seungkwan.





	1. How they started

**Author's Note:**

> I have planned this to be a four-part (or four-chaptered?) story. Hopefully, I won't bully myself into prolonging it because I love this story so much and it has been my baby for a while now. Please let me know what you think! And btw, I'm gyukyeom_ on twitter, I always follow back!! ^_^

 

 

 

 

If you ask Kim Mingyu how he became friends with Lee Seokmin, he would tell you that he doesn’t know and that you should just ask their parents instead. And they would probably tell you that it happened about a week after Mingyu was born. On the day Mingyu was brought home from the hospital for the first time, the Lee family came to welcome the newest member of the Kim family. Mrs. Lee, carrying two-month-old Seokmin in her arms, approached the rib to introduce her son to the newborn.

 

 

“Seokmin, meet Mingyu. Uncle and Auntie Kim’s son.” Mrs. Lee cooed to both the babies, uncaring of the fact that neither can understand a word she just said.

 

 

Even as a baby, Seokmin never could keep still. When he saw the crib, he wriggled around in his mother’s arms as if to say that he wants her to put him down inside that crib. And when his eyes landed on the baby that was actually lying inside, he stopped wriggling and just stared. The adults in the room quietly anticipated baby Seokmin’s next move with fond smiles on their faces. It was only when baby Mingyu let out a small cute sneeze that Seokmin started smiling before full-on giggling, prompting the adults to laugh out of pure adoration for their boys.

 

 

The Lee and Kim families have always been very close with each other. Seokmin’s and Mingyu’s fathers were roommates at their university and remained the closest of friends well after they graduated. Their fathers were each other’s best man at their respective weddings and the two couples would usually go on double dates at least twice a month, long before both Seokmin and Mingyu were born. The two families would also often celebrate special occasion together, sometimes alternating where to hold parties between their houses or going on out-of-the-country vacations together.

 

 

This is one of the reasons why baby Seokmin and baby Mingyu had no trouble becoming fast friends back when they were very young. In most of their earliest memories, the other was always present – Seokmin and Mingyu running together ahead of their parents towards the gates of Disneyland on Mingyu’s third birthday, Seokmin being the first person to give “first aid” to Mingyu when the latter snapped his left ankle after rapidly going down the slide, or graduating together from preparatory school.

 

 

Growing up, Seokmin and Mingyu often shared a lot of things; their dream of becoming an idol, almost all kinds of food, a tent and a sleeping bag whenever their families went on a camping trip together, lots and lots of clothes, and, on some occasions, their underwear (“Only on emergency situations”, Mingyu swears after lending his extra pair of boxer shorts to Seokmin for the seventh time. "Best friends share things all the time. Even underwear. Right?"). One time, Mingyu even shared his toothbrush with Seokmin without batting an eye because the latter would usually forget to bring his.

 

 

Another time is when Seokmin asked to borrow one of Mingyu’s sweaters because it was really cold out, to which Mingyu replied, “Go ahead. You know where I keep them,” and Seokmin, while already choosing his favorite from all of the sweaters, would usually defend himself, saying, “I just really hate packing. I swear I don’t forget to bring these things on purpose.” Or so he says. Seokmin is “forgetting” things so often now that Mingyu actively packs his things with the thought of Seokmin as well.

_“Will Seokmin be needing this on the trip?”_  He thought to himself as he decides how many hats or caps to bring.

 

 

To Seokmin’s credit, most of the time, he would also pack extra snacks for Mingyu. He especially brought ones that are the latter’s favorites. So, really, neither of them packs their things with only their own personal necessities in mind.

 

 

They were just the closest of friends, very comfortable with each other and completely inseparable. So inseparable, in fact, that when one of the talent scouts of _Exalt Entertainment_ recruited Seokmin to become one of their trainees after watching one of his cover videos online, Mingyu, along with Seokmin’s insistence, wasted no time to audition (“I won’t accept their offer if you don’t audition. We’re in this together, Gyu.” Seokmin promised and reminded Mingyu when the former called immediately after ending his call with the talent scout. Mingyu was the first person he told the exciting news to). To which he immediately got accepted as a trainee to the company as well. This was it, really. They’re finally on the right track to fulfilling their dream. And what’s better than fulfilling your dream with your best friend right by your side the entire time? Absolutely nothing, at least according to Mingyu.

 

 

“Gyu.” Seokmin called out after a silence has fallen over the phone. “This is really happening, isn’t it?” It was Mingyu’s turn to call Seokmin to deliver the good news that _he_ got accepted by the talent agency as well.

 

 

They were both lying in bed with the call on speaker mode, thinking of all the sudden possibilities this opportunity has opened for them.

 

 

“Ah, seriously. I’m having a hard time believing it myself. But yes,” Mingyu sighs dreamily. “This is 100% real. We’re finally going to be idols, Seokmin-ah!”

 

 

“I know!” Seokmin exclaimed, his voice sounding heavy with emotions. “Being recruited is such a good feeling but, being able to do this with you is just–” his voice breaks.

 

 

“Are you crying?” Mingyu asked, a fond smile finding its way into his lips.

 

 

“No, no.” Seokmin chuckles at himself. “I’m just so happy for the two of us. Let’s promise each other to do well once it all starts.”

 

 

Mingyu nodded in agreement, forgetting that Seokmin can’t physically see him. He spent the next few seconds just imagining scenarios of the two of them as successful idols.

 

 

“Gyu?” Seokmin asked after another silence has fallen between them.

 

 

“I’m here.”

 

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep tonight.” Seokmin shared.

 

 

“Then I’ll keep you company.” Mingyu simply shrugged, as if it’s not a big deal. And it really isn’t for this is a usual occurrence between the two best friends. Their call actually lasted for four more hours talking about everything and nothing at once until one of them finally drifted to sleep, with the other following behind closely.

 

 

 

 

Seokmin and Mingyu are also big on making promises, but they’re not always making them with the simple intent of having them kept or fulfilled. Sometimes, the promises they make can be of the craziest things.

 

 

One example is when they were of 16 years of age, their families decided to treat the two boys for getting accepted at the label by traveling to Chicago during the Christmas holidays. It was when they were at an amusement park and the boys separated from their parents to look around by themselves that they saw this big ride where the seat, connected to thick cables on both sides, is being pulled to the ground by a machine and will only be released once the passengers are safely seated and secured. The ride itself basically resembles a slingshot. Hearing the gleeful shrieks and shouts of the passengers, the boys got curious and immediately wanted to try the ride.

 

 

“How do you think it’s going to be like?” Seokmin asked Mingyu after having waited for a few minutes in line.

 

 

“I don’t know but I hope it’s going to be fun. I’ve always wanted to try extreme rides.” Mingyu replied as they moved up to the front of the line while also secretly trying to wipe his nervous, sweaty hands down his jeans. “I mean, it’s because I’m not scared of them, of course.”

 

 

“Oh yeah, definitely. I’m not scared too.” Seokmin agreed while nodding a few too many times. And just then, the ride launched the two passengers upwards in a force so strong, it made Seokmin and Mingyu flinch at the same time.

 

 

The two boys shared a startled look before bursting out in huge fits of laughter.

 

 

“Why did we think this was going to be fun again?” Mingyu asked as Seokmin added, “Is it too late to back out?” The two looked at the growing line behind them. If they leave now while they’re standing in front, that would obviously make them look like cowards for backing out. Doing so would definitely hurt their self-esteem and self-confidence, and they don’t want that. So, they decided to just suck it up and get on with it.

 

 

Mingyu’s heart started beating faster when it was now time to for them to sit at the ride – he took the right seat and Seokmin at the left. His hands were shaking a bit and he kept on wiping his palms on his jeans or sometimes his shirt. He looked at Seokmin for some reassurance but when he turned, he saw that the latter was biting his lower lip and looking a little pale as he looked down at his seatbelt, checking to see if it’s secured. For a second, that calmed something in Mingyu. He somehow forgot how nervous he was.

 

 

Don’t get him wrong, he was still nervous as heck but it somehow lessened the worry that he has associated with that feeling. He doesn’t really know why but seeing Seokmin look vulnerable has really endeared the other boy to him. At a time like this, Mingyu couldn’t believe that he actually felt the urge to smile fondly at Seokmin. With his left hand, he reached out to Seokmin’s right hand that was gripping the safety harness. Startled, Seokmin looked at his hand first before grabbing it, and then intertwining their fingers a second later.

 

 

Come to think of it, the ride wasn’t all that bad. Granted, they both screamed at the top of their lungs. But not once did their intertwined fingers loosen even after the seat continuously moved up and down before it finally came to a stop. Mingyu’s pretty sure that the adrenaline wasn’t the main reason why he somehow enjoyed the ride though, even if he’s completely filled with fear because of it. It was that the ride became bearable because he was holding Seokmin’s hand. In fact, he didn’t even notice much of the entirety of the ride because he was too focused on their intertwined hands and how Seokmin’s hand is so small against his, yet it felt so warm and reassuring.

 

 

Holding his hand became a good reminder for Mingyu that he’s not alone in this one and that he’s sharing this terrifying yet wonderful experience with his best friend; his favorite person in the world.

 

 

As they got out of the ride and walked away from the platform, it was as if they made an unspoken unanimous decision. They didn’t let go of each other’s hand long after they left the ride as they walked side-by-side. They were also in no hurry to reunite with their parents as they casually took a stroll around the amusement park, enjoying the peaceful and comfortable silence that fell between them. Well, they were about to enter into the talent agency. Mingyu thinks he might as well try to enjoy all the time he and Seokmin has left together because once training starts, he knows it will be hard to find time to do things like this again.

 

 

In a way, that train of thought is also Mingyu’s justification as to why he somehow does not want to let go of Seokmin’s hand just yet. _I mean, best friends are allowed to hold hands as well. Right?_ Mingyu reasons with himself.

 

 

It was Seokmin who’s always unable to keep still, dared to break the silence and snap Mingyu from his thoughts. “Promise me you’ll never let me try rides like this alone in the future, okay?” He had that puppy-like look on his face as he turned to Mingyu for an answer.

 

 

Mingyu’s heart almost burst out of his chest after hearing that. He smiled at Seokmin and tightened his grip on the other boy’s hand before saying, “I will, as long as you promise to do the same thing for me.”

 

 

Seokmin chuckled at his words. “Well we are cowards after all. Had to admit it soon enough. Might as well do it now.”

 

 

“Let’s also not speak of this embarrassing ride again, deal?”

 

 

“Deal!” Seokmin’s face broke into a grin so bright that Mingyu caught himself staring.

 

 

“Is there something on my face?” Seokmin asked, a little self-conscious as he let go of Mingyu’s hand to search his face for any sign of dirt.

 

 

“Oh. Nothing, nothing.” Mingyu hastily replied. “I was just, uh, um… ugh, I’m starving! Do you want to grab something to eat?”

_Real smooth, Kim Mingyu_. He grumbles to himself.

 

 

Fortunately, Seokmin is also his food buddy so as expected, he’s easily distracted by food or even just the thought of it alone. “Ah, yes! I think I’m in the mood for a hamburger right now.” He added, smiling. “Or three of them.”

 

 

Relieved that he was able to change the subject, Mingyu said, “Let’s go find the food section then.”

 

 

And later that night back at their hotel, it seemed that sleep was not coming for Mingyu. As he lay tossing and turning in bed with the persistent thought of Seokmin sleeping just in the next room, he couldn’t help but feel the lingering absence of Seokmin’s hand on his. He spent the rest of the night and early on in the next morning wondering what the hell this warm new feeling is that took space in his heart ever since he held hands with his best friend.

 

 

 

 

 

As their training days started, Mingyu and Seokmin have gotten even closer with each other as well, as if it was still possible. After school, they always made sure to leave together, go home, leave again, then arrive at their training venue; always doing that routine together. Since they are tasked by the company to focus on different set of skills – dancing is for the both of them but individually, singing is for Seokmin and rapping or hip-hop in general is for Mingyu – they never failed to wait for each other to finish practicing so that they could go home. Simply put, they do everything together these days.

 

 

Mingyu also started to notice small details about Seokmin that he wasn’t able to notice before. Like the way Seokmin tries to secretly wipe his tears after watching a drama – using only his index finger. Or how he always coddles every dog that he meets. Or how he can never sit still but is always able to give undivided attention to whatever task given to him. Or how passionate he looks whenever he sings. Or how he’s growing into his body so well, his biceps more specifically are getting firmer lately, and his _thighs_ (oh, don’t even let Mingyu get started on Seokmin’s thighs…) are just phenomenal. Or how he actually has many kinds of smiles – smiling at the ground self-consciously whenever he’s being praised or complimented, the corners of his mouth lifting as he does _one_ facial expression for every single selca, smiling and eventually laughing so wide that almost all of his teeth are shown when he finds something incredibly funny, and Mingyu’s favorite of all, when his eyes join in on smiling. Mingyu is always reminded of sunshine and bright blue skies whenever he sees that smile. The kind of smile that never fails to brighten his day. And when that smile is directly caused by him, Mingyu is completely done for.

 

 

Of course, he’s never said any of these thoughts out loud but he also wasn’t surprised at how easy it was for him to admit to those feelings himself. He figured that it made sense and that he wasn’t too far off from realizing he had those feelings anyway (like when watching dramas at home, even as a kid he would usually just focus on the male leads that easily caught his attention for every single episode). Seokmin has always been very special to him and is the only person that he trusts completely.

 

 

What Mingyu’s a bit worried about though is if confessing would put a strain in their friendship. Because, he is not sure if it’s just his hopeful self that is overanalyzing all of Seokmin’s actions towards him but, there are times when Mingyu actually thinks that Seokmin might like him back. Especially at times when he would catch Seokmin staring. Or when Seokmin would often invite him to eat dinner together after practice. Or when Seokmin was quick to reciprocate all of Mingyu’s clingy actions towards the former. Or when Seokmin’s touches started lingering for a few seconds longer.

 

 

But then, Mingyu is also the pessimistic type. He would always find excuses to rationalize Seokmin’s actions as him being friendly to Mingyu because well, to be fair, they are very close and comfortable with each other. That’s why Mingyu has never really had the courage to tell Seokmin how he feels, plus at times his best friend is just frustratingly clueless to Mingyu’s subtle hints (albeit those hints were _very_ subtle and almost nonexistent). So, he just decided to settle to his role as only Seokmin’s best friend; a very clingy and affectionate friend, to be specific.

 

 

 

 

Seokmin and Mingyu may be each other’s favorite person but that doesn’t mean they get territorial and jealous whenever one of them forms friendships with other people as well. They even have separate cliques of friends that they both became a part of because of the clubs they joined in school.

 

 

Seokmin specifically became friend with Kwon Soonyoung, Lee Chan, and Xu Minghao after joining the Advanced Dance Club while Mingyu, who joined Art Skills and Appreciation Club, also befriended Xu Minghao, Yoon Jeonghan, and Choi Seungcheol (who basically just follows his childhood sweetheart, Jeonghan, around). Minghao, their mutual friend because he’s just that talented for joining two clubs, would sometimes join Seokmin and Mingyu’s table during lunch. Seokmin’s and Mingyu’s group of friends are also very friendly with each other. Jeonghan even claims Chan as his favorite dongsaeng. And after the two shared the news of getting accepted into _Exalt Entertainment_ , their friends joined together to throw them both a very exclusive surprise party at Minghao’s home. Everyone had so much fun that by the end of the night, the two separate groups of friends became one big clique.

 

 

 

 

 

Fortunately, Seokmin and Mingyu were both able to form authentic friendships with the three other trainees. Over the past few months, adjustment to the amount of training and its unpredictable schedules took a lot of their time and energy so becoming real friends with the other trainees was not really a top priority to them.

 

 

One of Mingyu’s worries when he first came to the company is if they would have a co-trainee that is a bit of a jerk or an asshole. That’s why he and Seokmin were very thankful that Wonwoo’s, Seungkwan’s, and Hansol’s personalities are just the right match for them, even if they did not become friends from the get-go.

 

 

“Mingyu-hyung, why do you and Seokmin-hyung always go out to eat after practice?” Seungkwan asked him in a complaining tone during one of their water breaks. “We wanted to come with you both as well but you were always so quick to leave. So, it’s usually just the three of us having dinner.”

 

 

“Yeah,” Hansol added. “That’s why at first we thought you two didn’t like the rest of us.”

 

 

“Maybe they really don’t.” Wonwoo joked.

 

 

“Come on, it’s not that. We were just–” Mingyu tried to explain but he was interrupted by Wonwoo.

 

 

“Or maybe you’re dating.”

 

 

Mingyu choked on the water he was drinking and sprayed water and saliva on the other boys.

 

 

“Hey!” The three boys complained while Seokmin just chuckled, muttering to himself as he handed Mingyu a box of tissue paper, “Idiot.”

 

 

“I apologize for my friend.” Seokmin addressed the other boys on Mingyu’s behalf. “He’s just really good at making a mess but fortunately,” he paused as Mingyu reached behind him to grab wiping cloths from one of their bags. “He’s also good at cleaning up after them.” He finished.

 

 

“It’s fine, hyung.” Hansol replied as he got himself a tissue as well. “At least it’s just water. It would have been worse if he was chewing on something.”

 

 

“Hansol!” Seungkwan playfully slapped the younger boy. “Why paint such a disgusting picture?” To which Hansol just laughed in response.

 

 

Mingyu, pretending to still be busy wiping down the floor, sneaked a glance at Seokmin to gauge if the latter reacted at the same level as he did to Wonwoo’s remark. Unfortunately, Seokmin was already too busy laughing along at Seungkwan and Hansol’s banter.

 

 

But when Mingyu met Wonwoo’s gaze, he saw Wonwoo smiling knowingly and suggestively while looking back-and-forth between him and Seokmin.

 

 

“Seokmin, why do you think Mingyu reacted like that? Was there something wrong with my question?” Wonwoo prompted, feigning a look of innocence but with a hint of teasing in his tone.

 

 

As much as Mingyu wants to let Wonwoo think that him and Seokmin are secretly dating (trust Mingyu, he so badly wants that thought to come to fruition as well), he’s afraid it would make Seokmin feel uncomfortable later on. Trying to keep his facial expression in check, Mingyu flatly said, “The water came down the wrong pipe, that’s all.”

 

 

Wonwoo was about to retort another teasing remark but Mingyu already beat him to it. “And before you go further, no. We’re not dating. Seokmin and I are just friends. Best friends, to be exact.”

 

 

“Hm.” Wonwoo simply said. His expression changed from a knowing look to a thoughtful look. He was now studying Mingyu. “Alright then.”

 

 

Even though Wonwoo already dropped the topic, Mingyu was still worried. He felt as if he was being examined by the other boy.

_“I might have already come to terms with my unrequited love for Seokmin but that doesn’t mean I want the other trainees to find out about it.”_ Mingyu thought to himself. He then plans to keep his actions and words in check just long enough for Wonwoo to lose interest in his suspicions.

 

 

Later that evening, the five of them finally went to dinner together. As they were casually walking towards the restaurant, Mingyu couldn’t help thinking of all the reasons why confiding on someone about his feelings for Seokmin is such a bad idea. He’s making a mental list of all the possible scenarios: (1) if he confided to one of their co-trainees, that person would surely tease him until Seokmin would notice and eventually find out; (2) if he confided to one of their co-trainees, that person would feel sorry for him for his unrequited love and it would reflect on his actions toward Mingyu, then Seokmin would notice and eventually find out about Mingyu’s feelings. Basically, all of the scenarios he imagined end with Seokmin finding out about his feelings. And that’s the last thing he wants to happen because he thinks it would surely put a strain on their friendship.

 

 

But if Mingyu is being completely honest with himself, he would admit that he’s just being a coward. He’s so afraid of the possibility of being rejected by Seokmin that he’d rather love the other boy secretly than risk losing what they have right now. Don’t get him wrong, he loves being Seokmin’s best friend more than anything. It’s just that Mingyu wants to be more than that.

 

 

“Hi.” Speak of the devil, Seokmin appeared by his side with a smile, keeping pace with him as he was walking a little bit behind the other boys.

 

 

As expected, Mingyu’s heart started beating faster whenever Seokmin smiles at him. “Hey there.”

 

 

“You’re being quiet today.” Seokmin noticed, a slight worried frown appearing on his face. “We can go home if you’re not feeling well. I’ll just make an excuse for the both of us to tell the other guys.”

 

 

Mingyu’s heart melted at the spot. See, this is one of the countless things he loves most about Seokmin. He’s just so kind and caring. Too kind, in fact, that Mingyu often finds himself worrying that people might take advantage of Seokmin.

 

 

“See? You’re quiet again.” Seokmin noted again when Mingyu did not answer him. “What’s wrong, Gyu?” He reached out a hand to feel Mingyu’s forehead and cheek before running his fingers through Mingyu’s hair.

 

 

Mingyu closed his eyes for a second, relishing the feel of Seokmin’s hand caressing his face and hair.

 

 

“Nothing. Today’s practice was just exhausting.” Mingyu sighed. “Plus, I’m dreading going to school tomorrow because my body feels sore from dancing for five hours straight.”

 

 

“Ah, I understand.” Seokmin nodded. Then, his eyes lit up before excitedly putting his arm around Mingyu’s. “Guess what?!”

 

 

“What?” Mingyu humored him, returning Seokmin’s contagious smile.

 

 

“Let’s skip school tomorrow and just stay over at your place for the whole day. We can do absolutely nothing at all in particular.” Seokmin suggested. “Besides, we’re about to graduate from high school anyway, I’m sure our parents won’t mind letting us rest if we tell them how brutal training is these days.”

 

 

“Seriously?” Mingyu asked, stopping on his tracks and facing Seokmin directly.

 

 

“Seriously!” Seokmin replied, nudging Mingyu along to keep going because the gap between them and the other boys is growing. “So, are you in?”

 

 

“Absolutely!”

 

 

As they continued walking, Mingyu felt his footsteps becoming a little lighter. Seokmin really knows how to cheer him up without needing to put too much effort. He can’t even express how much he’s missed times when it’s just the two of them together, moments when him and Seokmin would just casually lounge around while binge-watching dramas for hours on end. That’s why it did not take much convincing for him to accept Seokmin’s invitation.

 

 

At the restaurant, they immediately took a table located at the farthest corner where that portion is usually empty. It’s not that they didn’t want to be disturbed by other people, but it’s more of them not wanting to disturb the other customers because they have been frequently told off by their trainers in _Exalt Entertainment_ for being too loud. This is because of how noisy and rowdy these five boys can get (and Seokmin and Seungkwan are the ones who usually start the ruckus).

 

 

Mingyu sat beside Seokmin and opposite them are Seungkwan and Hansol while Wonwoo sat at the head of the table. The boys spent dinner by getting to know each other a little bit more. They talked about where they’re from, their childhood, shared stories about each of their schools and classmates, and about what they originally planned to take in college if their idol dreams haven’t pulled through.

 

 

“Growing up, I always loved reading all kinds of books. I used to read at least 10 books per month.” Wonwoo recalled. “And if I hadn’t been accepted at _Exalt_ , I probably would be on my way to studying how to become a game developer by now.”

 

 

The other boys collectively had confused faces. It was Mingyu who spoke for the four of them. “But what does that have to do with you loving books as a kid, hyung?”

 

 

“Nothing.” Wonwoo smirked. “I just wanted to let you know how much of a bookworm I was.”

 

 

His reply elicited a round of laughter from the other boys.

 

 

Mingyu also took dinner as an opportunity to study Wonwoo, Seungkwan, and Hansol. Just be spending a short amount of time with them without the need to practice or train, he can already tell how easy-going they all are. Wonwoo seemed the quiet type at first but when you actually get to spend time with him, he can be very funny and, at times, very savage. Seungkwan, Mingyu noticed, has matched the most personality among the other boys with Seokmin in terms of being playful and energetic. He’s also a quick-thinker, very funny, caring, and supportive.

 

 

As for Hansol, Mingyu thought the boy originally did not like him. But as he got to talk to him more, he noted that when Hansol doesn’t react to him or to whatever he’s saying, it is not on purpose and it is most probably just because he’s zoning out or stuck inside his head, thinking. And when Hansol is actually paying attention, he becomes the king of reactions.

 

 

Like because of Wonwoo’s remark, Hansol leaned heavily on the person beside him, which happened to be Seungkwan, while laughing loudly. He would often playfully push, shove, or nudge someone whenever he finds something funny.

 

 

“And you, hyung?” Seungkwan addressed Mingyu once all the laughter has died down.

 

 

“Oh, that’s easy.” Mingyu replied. “I wanted to study culinary arts.”

 

 

“Wow, seriously?” Hansol asked in slight amazement.

 

 

“Yup.”

 

 

“You guys should taste Mingyu’s home-cooked meals.” Seokmin proudly added in the conversation. “They’re so much better than the food you usually eat at restaurants.”

 

 

“You must be really good then.” Wonwoo commented.

 

 

“Come on now. I think what Seok said was an exaggeration.” Mingyu felt shy all of a sudden at how Seokmin sounded so proud of him.

 

 

“No, really.” Seokmin countered, moving more animatedly as he spoke of his best friend’s special talent. “You guys should have heard what my grandfather said about the kimchi fried rice Mingyu once cooked for my 16th birthday. My grandpa is also a professional chef who owns a popular restaurant chain and he was pretty much speechless after eating bite after bite. He even made Mingyu promise to take culinary arts at college to further improve his skills.”

 

 

“Whoa, really hyung,” Seungkwan leaned forward across the table to direct his words to Mingyu. “You should bring us a platter one of these days as well. It sounds like you’re _that_ good.”

 

 

Mingyu was full-on blushing now because of all the attention while Seokmin was just plainly and blindingly beaming at him.

 

 

“Unfortunately,” reading Mingyu’s slight discomfort, Seokmin started in a different tone. By his best friend’s change of expression, he already knows what Seokmin is about to say. “Mingyu does not cook very often. According to him, he only cooks on special occasions or for special people.”

 

 

“For special people, huh?” Wonwoo quietly repeated but Mingyu still heard him clearly as he was giving both Mingyu and Seokmin another appraising look. And just like that, Mingyu’s apprehension of Wonwoo possibly finding out about his unrequited love for Seokmin is back.

 

 

“Well that’s too bad.” Hansol sighed. “Then from now on, I won’t stop pestering you to cook us dinner.” He simply said.

 

 

“Good luck with that.” Seokmin chimed in. To which Wonwoo added in a voice heavy with teasing implications. “Yeah, I think we have to specifically _be someone_ so that Mingyu will happily cook for us.”

 

 

“Huh?” Seokmin, ever the innocent-minded person, looked confused. “Who do you mean?”

 

 

“It’s y––” Wonwoo’s words were cut off by Mingyu. “Nothing. He probably didn’t mean anything by that. Right, Wonwoo?” He discreetly gave Wonwoo a pointed pleading look, asking the latter to lay-off.

 

 

Wonwoo, thankfully, decided to be merciful. “Oh, um, yup. Don’t mind me.”

 

 

“Uh, okay then?” Seokmin reluctantly replied, feeling a slight awkwardness in the air.

 

 

Fortunately, true to Mingyu’s observations, Seungkwan is quick on his feet at diffusing any kind of uncomfortable situation way even before it started. “Well anyway, personally, I wanted to be around kids so I planned to take up education.” Seungkwan shared. “I just adore children so much. What about you guys?” He directed the question at Hansol and Seokmin.

 

 

“Kids are fine, I guess.” Hansol commented off-handedly to which elicited another round of laughter from the other boys. Mingyu secretly sighed in relief as they visibly moved on from that uncomfortable topic.

 

 

“I meant what about your original college plans, you idiot.” Seungkwan told him while smiling fondly at their youngest.

 

 

“Ahh.” Realization and understanding dawned on Hansol. “I still honestly don’t know, really. I guess I’ll just go wherever life takes me.” Mingyu thought of how Hansol sounded like a ninety-year old then for those wise words. Hansol then faced Seokmin. “And you, hyung?”

 

 

“I’m just like you, I think?” Seokmin replied, unsure. “I mean, besides singing and performing, I’m still not sure what I want to do with my life.” A slight frown appeared on his face as he looked down at his hands. Mingyu knows how sad Seokmin gets whenever he’s asked this kind of questions. He’s the type of person who’s always wanted to have a purpose.

 

 

“I think you’d actually be a pretty good veterinarian, Seok.” Mingyu softly told him.

 

 

“Why do you think so?” Seokmin wanted to know.

 

 

“Well, for one, you love animals. And for some reason, animals seem to love you, too.” Under the table, Mingyu reached for Seokmin’s hands to stop them from fidgeting. “Remember that one time we went to a dog café and within seconds after we sat down, almost all of the dogs ran towards you?”

 

 

“Wow, that’s my nightmare.” Wonwoo commented, reminding everyone of his fear of dogs.

 

 

Seokmin smiled at the memory. “Yeah, we couldn’t eat any of our food properly. We had a really good time there.”

 

 

“And when we were about to leave,” Mingyu continued as he saw the interested faces of the other boys listening to him. Now it’s his turn to proudly tell stories of Seokmin to Wonwoo, Seungkwan, and Hansol. “Just as you were getting up, some of the dogs started whimpering and kept rubbing themselves on your leg so much you couldn’t move. It was actually a very cute sight.”

 

 

Seokmin’s eyes disappeared as he chuckled. “I remember almost losing my balance that time.”

 

 

“So, see? You’re good with animals. You probably would be a great vet.” Mingyu finished, looking directly at Seokmin to give him an encouraging smile.

 

 

Seokmin, in return, tightened his grip on Mingyu’s fingers while mouthing, “ _Thank you_ ,” before letting go. Just by that exchange, Mingyu’s heart already felt full. He really is completely whipped for Seokmin.

 

 

(Unbeknownst to Mingyu, Wonwoo saw everything and was proudly smiling to himself. He believes that his suspicions were right but, he planned on doing one more thing, to be sure.)

 

 

As the evening progressed, the boys kept ordering one dish after another. They fooled around plenty of times, like when they pretended they were filming a _mukbang_ for a variety show and they filled Seungkwan’s mouth with as many servings as possible. Or just right now, they ordered the spiciest dish in the menu and made Seokmin eat it within fifteen minutes.

 

 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to finish this, guys.” Seokmin pouted, unknowingly giving the other boys a puppy-dog look.

 

 

“You know the deal, hyung.” Seungkwan reminded him. “You bail, you get the bill.”

 

 

Seokmin assessed the amount of food they ordered––which was a _lot_ ––and guessed at how expensive they all are.

 

 

Signing in defeat, Seokmin eats another spoonful of the dish before proceeding to try to down the bowl full of spicy sauce. Almost immediately, his cheeks and the tips of his ears went red as his eyes watered from the burn.

 

 

Seokmin groaned while fanning his face with his hands. Hansol and Seungkwan couldn’t help but laugh at his cute pouting face. Then, seemingly sharing one brain cell, they each took a sip from what was left of the spicy sauce and proceeded to suffer in pain and solidarity as well. As if it wasn’t already too obvious to them how spicy the dish really was. That being said, Mingyu noticed a tear leaked out from one of Seokmin’s eyes.

 

 

“Seokmin-ah,” Mingyu cooed. He was about to wipe it off himself with a napkin when Wonwoo beat him to it by simply wiping Seokmin’s tear with his own finger.

 

 

“Aigoo, how cute.” Wonwoo commented with a chuckle. “Here, drink this.” He then gave Seokmin his iced tea as he continued wiping the latter’s face from sweat caused by the spiciness of the food.

 

 

Seeing this, Mingyu tried not to look too bothered by Wonwoo’s actions toward Seokmin. He has a gut feeling that Wonwoo is mostly doing it to provoke him.

 

 

“Ah, thanks, hyung.” Seokmin said while reaching for the drink. In no time, Seokmin gulped the whole thing down.

 

 

“Remind me never to do dares with these two guys again.” Seokmin faced Mingyu as he requested from the latter. And behind Seokmin, Mingyu saw Wonwoo smirking at him.

_“Yup, this guy is definitely testing me.”_ Mingyu thought to himself, getting more annoyed. _“Can’t he just let me pine after my best friend in peace?!”_

 

 

As their dinner came to an end, Mingyu’s mood completely plummeted. Whenever he tried to start a conversation with Seokmin, Wonwoo was always there to steal Seokmin’s attention away from him. He also noticed Wonwoo being too friendly with Seokmin all of a sudden. Mingyu would zero-in on Wonwoo whenever he would touch or grab Seokmin’s arm, his shoulder, and even his face. The only saving grace Mingyu has is the observation of Seokmin not reciprocating the other guy’s touches, though he did not seem too bothered by them either. At one point, Mingyu got so fed-off that he just stopped talking altogether.

 

 

As they were all casually walking outside towards the bus stop, Mingyu once again found himself walking a few paces behind the other guys. Seokmin kept worriedly glancing back at him and Mingyu could tell that his best friend wanted to keep him company but with Wonwoo’s insistent arm slung around his shoulders, he couldn’t leave without appearing rude. In addition to this, Seungkwan and Hansol seemed very interested on asking question about Coco, Seokmin’s dog he adopted from his uncle, that they consistently conversed with Seokmin.

 

 

Wonwoo on the other hand, while Seungkwan and Hansol unknowingly got Seokmin distracted, finally released Seokmin from his grip and walked slowly to meet Mingyu’s pace.

 

 

“What do you want?” Mingyu did not care too much with how rude he sounded.

 

 

“I think I know your secret.” Wonwoo simply replied, whistling innocently as if he hasn’t been torturing Mingyu for the past few hours now.

 

 

“I don’t have a secret.” Mingyu flatly told him in complete disinterest.

 

 

“But I think you do though.” Wonwoo insisted. “And I think it mostly revolves around Seokmin.

 

 

Mingyu didn’t reply. Because honestly, he’s so not in the mood right now that he can’t find it in himself to care.

 

 

“You like him, don’t you?” Wonwoo prompted.

 

 

“No, I don’t.”

 

 

“Lying is bad, you know.” Wonwoo said in a sing-song voice, obviously teasing Mingyu.

 

 

“I know, that’s why I don’t do it.”

 

 

“You’re a really bad liar.” Wonwoo commented.

 

 

Mingyu has had enough. He first made sure that they’re far enough behind Seokmin, Seungkwan, and Hansol for them to overhear their conversation. Once he confirms that fact, he faced Wonwoo, giving the latter a steely glare. “I said I’m _not_ lying. I don’t _like_ Seokmin, I _love_ him. Okay? Apparently, I’ve been in love with him for years and was only able to admit it to myself for almost a year now. There’s a big difference. Are you happy now?”

 

 

“Happy being right?” Wonwoo shrugged. “Sure.”

 

 

Groaning in irritation, Mingyu demanded. “Why are you doing this to me? It’s bad enough I fell in love with my best friend, now I have you mocking me all about it.”

 

 

Wonwoo sighed, visibly dropping the amused expression on his face and immediately looking serious. “It’s because you reminded me so much of how I was one year ago.”

 

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

 

“I fell in love with my best friend too.” Wonwoo confessed, as he continued walking again. “We were really close, probably just like how you and Seokmin are. We’ve known each other since ninth grade and during all those times, I kept my feelings hidden because I have been too afraid of the possibility of being rejected by him. Also, partly because I got too comfortable with our situation and figured that, since we’ve known each other for years now, we have all the time in the world. There will always be plenty of opportunities for me to confess in the future.” He paused, looking down at his feet and not meeting Mingyu’s gaze. The pain he once felt visibly making a reappearance on his features. “Turns out I was wrong. They moved away a month before we’re supposed to start senior year. I tried reaching out to him, even to his family members, that I was also close to, by the way, but apparently everyone seemed to have changed their phone numbers. And just like that, I haven’t seen or heard from him since.”

 

 

Mingyu was quiet for a few moments as Wonwoo’s words reached his core. “Why are you telling me this now?” His annoyance and anger from earlier easily and completely evaporated.

 

 

This time Wonwoo finally met his eyes. “Because Kim Mingyu,” Wonwoo firmly grabbed one of his shoulders. “I don’t want you to end up like me—sad, lonely, and regretful.”

 

 

“But what if I’m perfectly fine with keeping my feelings to myself?” Mingyu tried to reason because, like the one thing he tries so hard to deny, he’s too much of a coward to actually confess to Seokmin.

 

 

“Are you, though?” Wonwoo questioned, dropping his arm. “To tell you the truth, just a few weeks ago, I honestly thought that you and Seokmin were secretly dating. And I completely do not mind that one bit since it’s not my business. But when I started to think that way, I also started noticing little things between you two which made me doubt my initial thought.

 

 

“You kept going the extra mile to make Seokmin happy and I remember doing the same thing for my best friend. So, then I figured, _‘Ah, this might be a one-sided love then?’_ But I had to make sure so I got extra affectionate with Seokmin to see how you would react. And because I saw myself in you, I’d recognize that pining and longing look anywhere. I used to see that look every morning in the mirror.” Wonwoo paused, chuckling at himself deprecatingly. “That’s why I know for certain that you’re not really fine with just being Seokmin’s best friend.”

 

 

Mingyu was quiet after that. Wonwoo’s words resonated within him. He realized he was already following in Wonwoo’s footsteps. He, too, was becoming too confident and comfortable with the idea of having a lot of time and opportunities to confess because he honestly could not fathom a situation wherein Seokmin is no longer by his side.

 

 

And as if out of worry, Mingyu quickly looked ahead of him to check on Seokmin. Just by the sight of his best friend happily chatting along with Seungkwan and Hansol, Mingyu’s worries evaporated as quickly as they came. Yes, his best friend is still there with him. But one can never be too sure with how things would happen and fall into place in the future, especially now that they’re only months away from debuting.

 

 

Sighing, Mingyu asked, “Then what do you suggest I do now?”

 

 

“Contrary to what you think I’m about to say, I’m not going to scare you or pressure you into confessing your feelings. That’s entirely up to you. But what I am going to advise you to do is to enjoy all of your time with Seokmin. And I know you’re already doing that but what I mean is to not take anything for granted, treasure every moment no matter how insignificant you might think they are. Treasure all of Seokmin’s smiles, whether you’re the reason behind it or not.” Wonwoo couldn’t keep the sadness out of his tone any longer. “I’m sorry for this, Mingyu. I didn’t mean to ruin your night. I just really don’t want you to end up like me—a guy who was too much of a coward to confess his feelings to his best friend, even though we promised never to keep secrets from each other.”

 

 

Smiling humorlessly, Mingyu shook his head. “No, it’s fine. You didn’t ruin my night, hyung. In fact, you actually gave me a wakeup call. I needed this talk to remind me that not only am I being a coward, but I’m also being selfish by deciding for Seokmin and not giving him a choice in the matter.”

 

 

“I’m glad then.” Wonwoo smiled at him.

 

 

Mingyu noticed the former did not smile too often so whenever he does, it comes as a bit of a surprise to other people. It was at this moment when Mingyu wondered what Wonwoo was like before his best friend went away, and what it would have been like if Wonwoo was able to confess his feelings. He probably would seem happier and would smile more often than he does now.

 

 

“Although, for what it’s worth, I think you should just confess now.” Wonwoo suggested, adapting a thoughtful look. “If you’re worried about Seokmin’s reaction, don’t be. You’ve known each other since birth. Trust your best friend. Trust that he will not hurt you on purpose and that he will completely understand you.”

 

 

“Alright.” Mingyu nodded resolutely.

_You are my best friend, Seokmin. And whether or not you reject my feelings, I promise to still be by your side no matter what_. He thought to himself with pure determination.

 

 

It was as if Seokmin heard Mingyu’s thoughts, the former looked behind him to once again check on Mingyu. When he saw how far behind Mingyu and Wonwoo had gotten, he told Seungkwan and Hansol to wait. But Seokmin was never one to keep still so instead of waiting in place, he walked back to meet Mingyu halfway and reached for the latter’s hand before they resumed walking again. This time with Seokmin keeping Mingyu in tow.

 

 

“What is it?” Mingyu asked him, pertaining to Seokmin still determinedly holding on to his hand. “Did Seungkwan and Hansol say something that scared you again?”

 

 

Seokmin shook his head. “No, that’s not it. For some unknown reason, you walk so slowly tonight. I’m worried we might lose you.” To prove his point, Seokmin squeezed Mingyu’s hand, flashing him a teasing smile before intertwining their fingers together. “So, with this, I won’t be leaving you behind. I won’t let you get away from me that easily, you giant.”

 

 

Mingyu felt like his heart would burst right then. He couldn’t explain just how much he needed to hear Seokmin say those words. Even if they were said under a different context.

 

 

“And by the way,” Seokmin added, completely oblivious to Mingyu’s heart doing somersaults. “I can’t wait to spend the whole day with you tomorrow.”

_Yup,_ Mingyu thinks to himself. _I’m completely, undoubtedly, and irrevocably in love with Lee Seokmin_.


	2. A Birthday Gift

 

 

 

 

As their "free day" came, Mingyu got up early at 9AM (early for him at least, considering it’s supposed to be their free day from school) to somehow prepare for him and Seokmin’s day. In less than an hour and a half, he managed to cook lots of comfort food and most of which are Seokmin’s favorites. Not that he's trying to impress Seokmin but, well. . . actually, that's  _definitely_ what he's planning on doing. He then proceeded to cleaning up their living room. Every single nook and cranny was left spotless and up to Mingyu's standards. As he was in the middle of properly aligning the couch pillows, he got a call from Seokmin.

 

 

“Mingyu-yah.” Greeted Seokmin.

 

 

“Why did you call? Are you almost here?” Mingyu asked as he finished cleaning by perfectly adjusting the frames hanging on the wall. If you ask Mingyu, his attention to detail is one of his proudest traits.

 

 

“Only a block away.” Mingyu could hear car horns in Seokmin's background. “I just called to make sure you’re already awake. I know how you can sleep ‘til lunch time when there’s no classes.”

 

 

“You know me too well.” Chuckling, Mingyu replied. “You’re lucky. I just woke up actually.”

_Liar_ , Mingyu commented to himself.

 

 

“That’s too bad. I was planning on waking you up myself after taking lots of embarrassing pictures.” Seokmin joked. At least, Mingyu _hopes_ he was just joking.

 

 

“But to be fair, I actually wouldn’t mind being woken up by you. Go ahead and try it sometime.” Mingyu challenged, and quietly wishing that Seokmin would take him up on his offer. “Just know that I’ll enjoy plotting my revenge.”

 

 

“I’m kidding!” Seokmin laughed. “Love you, Kim Mingyu…” he said in a sing-song voice while dragging out the last syllable of Mingyu’s name.

 

 

Exchanging “I love you’s” between the boys is not really an uncommon thing. They practically do it all the time for years now. So with that being said, Mingyu’s not really sure why his heart felt like it stopped beating for a second.

 

 

It’s probably because of how much he wishes for Seokmin’s words to mean more than just platonic.

 

 

“Gyu?” Seokmin pulled him back from his thoughts. “Are you still there? I’m walking up to your door now.”

 

 

And as if on cue, the doorbell sounded.

 

 

“Let yourself in, you already have a copy of our key.” Mingyu reminded him on the phone only to realize that Seokmin already hung up on him.

 

 

“Mingyu-yah!” Seokmin called to him from outside. “I need help carrying these bags.” He paused before excitedly adding, “And I got something for you.”

 

 

Mingyu did not need to be told twice.

 

 

After sprinting to the front door and almost tripping on the living room carpet, Mingyu meticulously combed through his hair first before opening the door. And immediately, he was greeted by Seokmin’s smile.

 

 

If you ask Mingyu, he would say that Seokmin has the brightest smile he’s ever seen. Actually, even if you don’t ask Mingyu, he would still proudly say it to anyone who’s willing to listen.

 

 

“What is it?” Seokmin asked him. Apparently, Mingyu’s been staring again.

 

 

“Nothing.” He cleared his throat. _Pull it together, Kim Mingyu!_ “Why did you buy so much?” He asked, reaching out to carry two of the three bags that Seokmin was carrying.

 

 

“I don’t know. Maybe I just got too excited for today.” Seokmin paused as Mingyu stepped aside to let the former in. “I mean, when was the last time we did this, right? Four months ago?”

 

 

Mingyu tilted his head in agreement as he made his way to the kitchen to put down the paper bags as Seokmin followed.

 

 

“Oh, careful with that!” Seokmin warned him, reaching over the kitchen island to stop one of the paper bags on Mingyu’s arms from falling over. “There’s two cups of coffee from your favorite café in there.”

 

 

“Oh my god, you got those for me?” Mingyu asked excitedly. “You’re the best!” He exclaimed as he eagerly got the coffees and handed Seokmin his cup as well. Mingyu almost drank his cup all in one go.

 

 

“Dork.” Seokmin fondly muttered before flashing a bright smile at Mingyu, making the latter feel flustered and happy at the same time.

 

 

“By the way, I got a call from Seungkwan earlier.” Seokmin shared. “Apparently, a staff from _Exalt_ called to tell him to tell all of us that we should not be late for today’s training specifically. They said they have an important announcement to make.”

 

 

“Hm,” Mingyu frowned. “I wonder what that is. Sounds a bit ominous.”

 

 

Seokmin shrugged. “I guess we’ll find out later.” He finished as he reached one arm into one of the paper bags and came out holding a piece of french fry. He offered one to Mingyu to which the latter did not refuse (obviously) as he tried to eat the entire thing. This earned him a scolding from Seokmin, “Hey, save some for me!” and so Mingyu obediently just bit off one end then Seokmin ate the remaining half.

 

 

Mingyu looked into the bag and started laughing. “You bought a huge amount of french fries and yet we argued about a single one?”

 

 

Seokmin just chuckled in response.

 

 

This is what happens when two food enthusiasts become best friends.

 

 

“I just remembered!” Seokmin started, his voice adapting an excited tone as he lightly bounced in place. “I also bought us matching pajama pants!” He reached into the other bag in front of him and pulled out two white pajama pants with puppies as the design. “Aren’t they cute? They reminded me of you.”

 

 

“Ah, really?” Mingyu asked as he admired the cute pajamas. “You didn’t have to.”

 

 

“I know, but I wanted to.”

 

 

When Mingyu met Seokmin’s gaze, he saw that the latter’s eyes perfectly reflected the love and admiration that he felt and which are clearly evident on his very own eyes. And just like that, Mingyu’s heart felt like it grew two sizes too big.

 

 

“And by the way,” Seokmin continued, bringing his thoughts back to reality. “You seem to be in a much better mood today as compared to last night. What changed?”

 

 

As he got to thinking about Wonwoo’s advice after he got home last night, Mingyu decided it’s better for him to confess to Seokmin as soon as the moment presents itself. Even just the thought of that makes Mingyu so nervous that he’s worried whether or not he might be able to actually do it when the time comes. That’s why he decided to just let himself have today. To simply enjoy the day with Seokmin without those thoughts of confessing and unrequited love to ruin such a precious time. This day is just about him and Seokmin—with no restrictions and no reservations.

 

 

“Nothing much.” Mingyu started. “Just that I get to spend the whole day with you.” He was surprised at the words that came out of his own mouth. He’s overwhelmed at the pure honesty behind them. And he can’t say that he regrets saying them though with the way it flustered Seokmin.

 

 

“Oh, um, yes,” Seokmin stuttered while shyly looking away. Mingyu saw the tips of Seokmin’s ears turning red, endearing the boy to him even further. “I’m glad I got you to myself for today too.”

 

 

Seokmin finally met his gaze, giving him a warm smile.

 

 

After changing into their pajamas and eating brunch prepared by Mingyu, the two boys lounged at the sectional couch, munching on snacks that Mingyu prepared as they watched the first of many movies for the day. Before the movie started, both Mingyu and Seokmin had their feet propped on top of the coffee table as they shared a bowl of sour cream-flavored popcorn.

 

 

Although if you ask Mingyu what the movie was about, he would absolutely have no idea what to tell you because he mostly just spent the entire time being too aware of Seokmin sitting only a few inches away from him. He has laser-focus on every miniscule movement that his best friend makes.  _He moved an inch closer to me, was that an unconscious move or an intentional one?_ Mingyu wondered. He put every ounce of his energy controlling himself not to close that half-a-foot distance between their bodies. At one point, Mingyu’s pretty sure he stopped breathing when Seokmin placed the bowl of popcorn on the table and made himself even more comfortable by laying down and placing his head sideways on top of Mingyu’s lap.

 

 

As a way to calm his racing heart, he actually tried to focus on the movie. He got to the point where he might finally get the gist of the plot when Seokmin adjusted his position again by slightly twisting his torso so that he can look up at Mingyu.

 

 

“Hey, Gyu?” Seokmin called.

 

 

“What?” Mingyu asked, looking down at his best friend’s smiling face.

 

 

“Nothing. Never mind.” Seokmin shook his head with a light chuckle before turning sideways again and nuzzling his head on Mingyu’s thighs.

 

 

This time, Mingyu just couldn’t help it. He ran his fingers through Seokmin’s hair. When the latter gave no signs of being bothered by the gesture, Mingyu continued playing with his hair as the movie went on. And at one point, just after Seokmin drifted off to sleep, Mingyu leaned down to press a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

 

“You don’t know how much this day means to me, Seok.” He whispered in the softest way possible. "You’re the only one who can make me feel this happy."

 

 

After that, he settled in and was zoning off within a matter of seconds. As the two slept, both Seokmin and Mingyu wore faint but content smiles on their faces.

 

 

 

 

 

The alarm rang loudly at 4PM, reminding the boys that it’s time for them to start preparing before they need to go back to training for the next five hours or else, they’ll be late. Even though their day got cut short, the boys were not complaining because even the extra few hours of sleep were enough to lift up their tired spirits. Plus, the fact that they were able to bond together was also a major bonus.

 

 

On the train ride, as Mingyu stared out the window, he couldn’t help replaying the events from earlier in the day. They ate so much food that he still feels full up to this hour. They took photos of each other wearing those matching pajamas—and also too many pictures surreptitiously taken were of primarily blackmail-worthy.

 

 

Beside him, he could feel Seokmin tapping his right leg along with the beat that is presumably being played on his earphones. Mingyu tried to sneak a glance at Seokmin’s face only to find the other boy already looking in his direction.

 

 

“Do you want to share?” Seokmin offered the earphone.

 

 

Shrugging, Mingyu said, “Sure.”

 

 

And together, they found themselves dancing and laughing on their seats in tune with the pop song. The other passengers were eyeing them resentfully but the boys paid them no attention and just continued grooving without a care in the world.

 

 

But all too soon, Seokmin suddenly pressed pause on his playlist.

 

 

“Hey, why did you do that?” Mingyu complained as they were in the middle of lip-syncing along to the rap part in a popular song.

 

 

“I was thinking—” Seokmin got cut off.

 

 

“Uh-oh, this can’t be good.” Mingyu teased, earning him a smack on the arm.

 

 

“Anyways,” Seokmin continued. “I was thinking, since it’s only a month from now, what do you want to do for your birthday?”

 

 

“Oh, that’s easy.” Mingyu was quick to reply. “Eat at my favorite restaurant with my parents and you. And maybe with your parents too, if they’re available.”

 

 

“Ay,” Seokmin whined, nudging Mingyu on the arm. “I already know that. That’s like your birthday tradition. And that’s also what we did on my birthday just a few weeks ago! Come on, what’s one thing you’ve always wanted to get?”

 

 

Mingyu tried to think. He wasn’t a materialistic person so he doesn’t really have a list of things that he wanted to acquire. Sure, he loves dressing up but he only buys clothes if he sees them on display at the store and decides that he liked them. He doesn’t plan on buying beforehand. He also has a lot of hobbies but he hasn’t made time for them in a while because he’s been too busy with school and training.

 

 

And just like that, he already knows what he wants.

 

 

“Well,” Mingyu started. “You know how I’ve recently been into photography?”

 

 

Seokmin nodded. “Yes, and?”

 

 

“Since I haven’t had the time to print the pictures in my DSLR,” Mingyu continued. “I figured I should just use the polaroid camera that I got from my parents last Christmas so I don’t have to separately print the pictures myself. The only problem is, I don’t have any films for it yet.”

 

 

“So, you want polaroid films for your birthday?” Seokmin concluded.

 

 

“Yup.”

 

 

“Okay, then. Expect to receive those on your birthday.” Seokmin patted him on top of the head twice.

 

 

“I thought birthday gifts are supposed to be a surprise.” Mingyu pouted.

 

 

Chuckling to himself, Seokmin stated, “You underestimate me, Kim Mingyu-ssi.”

 

 

 

 

They made it to training just in time as the vice president of _Exalt_ , accompanied by three young-looking staff members, gathered them in one of the board rooms in the company. The five boys silently looked around for this being only their first time to be inside one of these rooms. They gingerly sat down on the rolling chairs as they anticipated the announcement.

 

 

“Good afternoon, trainees.” The vice president greeted, followed by the boys’ murmurs of “good afternoon, sir”. “You all might be wondering why you’re here instead of doing your usual training. For weeks now, the board members have been meeting to decide the fate of the selected five trainees. We aim to create concrete plans for all of you that will hopefully come into fruition in the near future.”

 

 

The room was so quiet, it was as if none of the boys dared to breathe.

 

 

Mingyu’s hands started to sweat as his mind conjured up of all the possible outcomes from this meeting, most of which are negative. He studied the three other staff members to try and gauge the gravity of the announcement from their facial expressions. Unsuccessfully, he was just met with carefully blank looks from all of them.

 

 

“Now,” the vice president continued. “As we have observed, you all have been working diligently non-stop since the beginning and have exerted significant amount of efforts for every monthly evaluation. We have noted and studied all of your strengths and, of course, your weaknesses during these evaluations which are necessary for us to finally reach a decision.” He paused, looking at each of the trainees.

 

 

Mingyu’s muscles tensed significantly when the vice president’s gaze landed on him. Finally, the vice president smiled, “We have decided to let your group debut this coming May.”

 

 

The five of them collectively heaved a sigh of relief before cheering loudly, followed by a chorus of “thank you so much, sir!”.

 

 

The vice president nodded in acceptance of their gratitude before he raised his hand as a way to tell them to settle down. “We are still finalizing the specifics of your debut, in other words, the exact date, but I know for certain that it will be on the last week of May, which is less than three months away from now. That is why starting next week, your schedule will be alternating between going to the studio to record your debut album and choreographing for the said album. This will all take place in the whole duration of March and by the start of April, you’re scheduled almost every day to do various photoshoots and teasers to be used during promotion, and to shoot the music video for your debut single. That’s why starting then, with your parents' permission of course, you will all be moving into your dorm.”

 

 

Another bout of excited reactions erupted so the vice president had to raise his voice a little to settle them once again. “You will be staying at the dorm for our staff to easily summon you for all schedules, both planned and spontaneous in nature. This dorm has all the things you need in your day-to-day lives, as well as its own practice room and a mini studio for whenever inspiration kicks in. However, there are only three bedrooms so four of you will be divided into the two rooms and one will luckily have a room all to himself, albeit that room is slightly smaller than the other two. Who gets which will be decided later via draw lots. Agreed?”

 

 

The boys eagerly nodded in agreement.

 

 

“Alright.” The vice president continued, looking at and gesturing to the staff members standing behind him. “And before I give more information, I’m going to introduce to you Hong Jisoo, Lee Jihoon, and Wen Junhui.” The three guys individually bowed and smiled at the trainees as their names got called. “During your audition period, these guys got accepted as interns because of their impressive technical performance in each of their respective performing arts schools. And when they officially got the job, they were tasked to constantly monitor you all throughout the training. Mr. Wen monitored your dancing abilities while Mr. Hong and Mr. Lee monitored your singing abilities. In addition to that, Mr. Lee will help with the writing and production of your songs, and Mr. Hong and Mr. Wen will help in handling your group's SNS accounts such as twitter, instagram, your official page, youtube, v live, and all that for your potential fans to see hopefully not just from Korea but also from other countries. Another reason why your case was entrusted to them is because they have the advantage of being the youngest employees within the company. They figuratively know you, inside and out. So, if there’s anyone in this building who can confidently anticipate predicaments and provide solutions that are both in your best interests and the company’s, it’s them.”

 

 

Mingyu was immediately impressed at the three staff members. They clearly couldn’t be more than two years older than him but already, they seem to be on their way to a very successful career within the industry.

 

 

“They will now be handing out the complete details of your schedules from next week and leading up to the last week of May.”

 

 

They were all given a thick binders full of schedules, time sheets, and basic information. As the boys scanned the first few pages, Mingyu noticed Seungkwan raising his hand.

 

 

“Yes, Seungkwan, you have a question?” Prompted the vice president.

 

 

“Sir,” Seungkwan started. “What will we be called? And who will be our leader?”

 

 

“Ah, yes.” The vice president replied. “You will be called Seventeen. We thought of the things you five have in common but the most notable one is your age, or rather, the average. As for the leader, we decided to go with choosing the oldest member which is Wonwoo. Unless someone wants to step in?" He paused, waiting for the boys' input.

 

 

"Actually sir," Wonwoo started. "With all due respect, I'm honored that you picked me but I think Seungkwan would be a more fit to the leader role."

 

 

The vice president considered this as the other boys nodded in agreement with Wonwoo's suggestion. "As long as Seungkwan is on board with this, I have no trouble with that idea."

 

 

"Yes, sir. I accept the responsibility." Seungkwan confidently told them.

 

 

"Alright then, I'll look forward to what all of you have in store. Now, don’t worry because more details will be given to you tomorrow as we will hold an orientation for you, like what your specific focus will be, who will handle the choreography, who will help with Mr. Lee in song writing, et cetera. So again, I hope you will all arrive early for tomorrow. Now,” he faced Hong Jisoo. “The draw lots, please.”

 

 

Hong Jisoo wrote down their names on a scratch paper and cut them out into little pieces. He rolled them before handing them to the vice president’s waiting hand.

 

 

“Alright, the first two roommates are,” he randomly picked two papers from his palm. “Jeon Wonwoo and Chwe Hansol Vernon.”

 

 

Across the table, Hansol and Wonwoo happily nodded at each other.

 

 

“Nice, hyung.” Hansol commented, reaching out for a high-five.

 

 

“The next two are Lee Seokmin and,” Mingyu prayed hard to all that is holy and mighty that his name will be called. “Boo Seungkwan.”

 

 

Seokmin and Seungkwan shared excited, mischievous smirks.

 

 

“And that leaves us with the lucky one who gets the solo room, Kim Mingyu.”

_Yeah, lucky me. Yay._ Mingyu deadpanned to himself.

 

 

He practically deflated. He _so_ wanted to be Seokmin’s roommate.

_But then again_ , He reasoned with himself. _I might not be Seokmin’s roommate, but I still get to live with him and see his face every day. Plus, we finally get to debut. So this day is actually one for the books._

 

 

As the meeting wore on, Mingyu couldn’t help feeling overwhelmed yet immensely thankful. His dream is finally happening right in front of his eyes. He was gripping his binder when he felt someone staring at him. When he looked up, he saw Seokmin looking at him. And when he met the latter’s gaze, the other boy smiled fondly.

 

 

“ _Here we go, Gyu._ ” Seokmin mouthed at Mingyu as he slightly raised his fist. _"Fighting!”_

 

 

Mingyu felt so endeared by Seokmin that he couldn’t help feeling his eyes water. He’s not naïve, he knows that his journey to being an idol will not be without drawbacks and intense hardships, but the mere thought that his best friend has been with him ever since the beginning and will stay by his side for more years to come is enough to make everything worth-while.

 

 

“ _I love you, Seokmin-ah_.” He mouthed back.

 

 

Seokmin looked a bit taken aback. With that small reaction, Mingyu’s heart started racing in nervous anticipation. He watched as Seokmin looked down on his lap.

_I scared him off. Oh my god, Kim Mingyu, you’re such an idiot!_ As he was too busy panicking, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket.

 

 

From: **Seoku**

 

I don’t know what brought that on, but I love you too, you dork. 😜💖

 

 

And just like that, Mingyu felt whole again. He looked up to see Seokmin chuckling at him. He suddenly felt ridiculous for doubting his best friend like that. Whether or not he might reciprocate Mingyu’s romantic feelings, Seokmin is still the best friend anyone could ever ask for.

 

 

To: **Seoku**

 

We’re in this together, Lee Seokmin.

 

 

From: **Seoku**

 

‘Til the end, Kim Mingyu.

 

 

 

 

It was during the first week of April when the boys have finally moved into their dorm. Between their packed schedules and preparing for the debut during the day, the boys have also been busy either buying new furniture, clothes, and groceries, or taking their favorite things from home and bringing them to their new dorm rooms to decorate and make the place feel more comfortable to live in—kind of like it’s their “home away from home”. And during the night, they’re mostly just too tired to do anything else besides eating this past few weeks, but the boys always remind themselves that it’s the _fulfilled_ kind of tired.

 

 

They are all focused entirely on making sure that the content they’re making is the best and at the same time, showing with complete raw honesty to their future fans what Seventeen is all about. The debut is just a month away as the days all blur together in a haze of cameras, recording studios, meetings, and practice rooms.

 

 

As Mingyu laid on his bed, about to turn in for the day even though it’s only nine in the evening, his phone rang once, alerting him of a text notification.

 

 

From: **Kwannie**

 

Hyung, can you come to the practice room for a sec? Something just changed in the choreography and everyone needs to monitor if it works.

 

 

Sighing, Mingyu replied an affirmation before getting up from his bed. He was so ready to sleep that he didn’t even bother changing out of his pajamas—the one that Seokmin bought for him—and a plain black shirt with his hair sticking out in all directions as he made his way out of his room.

 

 

When he got to the door of the practice room however, he hesitated. There was no light peeking out from under the door. From out in the hallway, he couldn’t hear any sound that should have been coming out of the room. He found it weird because just as Seungkwan said, they changed a part in the choreography, there surely must be music playing inside or at least some loud chatter. But as he listened more, the room is just eerily quiet.

 

 

To: **Kwannie**

 

Are you sure you’re in the practice room?

 

 

From: **Kwannie**

 

Of course, I’m sure. Did you get lost or something? Hurry up, you idiot.

 

 

Immediately after reading the text, he heard a faint giggle followed by a quick and frantic “shhh!” coming from the inside. Suspicious, Mingyu slowly turned the knob and went inside. The entire practice room was bathed in darkness.

 

 

“SURPRISE!”

 

 

Lights flooded Mingyu’s vision as party poppers showered him with confetti and silly strings. As his eyes adjusted, he saw Wonwoo, Seungkwan, and Hansol approaching him as they beckoned for him to walk farther into the room towards a table that apparently have been set up for food and other birthday treats. Jihoon, Jun, and Jisoo were also there in the room. During all those weeks packed with schedules, the boys have gotten a lot closer, not only with each other, but also with the three youngest staff members who were always present with every schedule.

 

 

“Happy birthday, bro!” The six boys greeted him.

 

 

As a way of thanking them, Mingyu hugged them individually. He saw that they prepared food—lots of it—and there were even a few presents sitting on top of the table. Because they have all been busy, Mingyu did not expect to do much on his birthday this year. He didn’t even plan to eat out with his family because he wasn’t sure whether or not he will be free, what with all the last-minute matters they had to attend to. He was so chill about his birthday that he actually forgot it was today.

 

 

But as chill as he may be, he couldn’t help feeling there was something missing. Or rather, someone.

 

 

“You looking for him?” Wonwoo whispered to him with a slight teasing tone.

 

 

Mingyu kept his face from showing any hint of sadness because he doesn’t want the other boys to think he didn’t appreciate their surprise.

 

 

Louder this time, Wonwoo spoke up. “Seokmin-ah, you can come out now.”

 

 

Something moved in Mingyu’s peripheral vision and when he followed it with his gaze, he saw Seokmin holding a cake, coming out from behind the white curtains they use to cover the mirrors. Apparently, the dork has been hiding there the entire time.

_“Saeng-il chughahabnida!_ ” Seokmin sang, bringing the cake closer to Mingyu, as the others joined in. It was Hansol who lit up the candles on the cake. Jisoo filmed the five boys to be posted online, with Jihoon and Jun hiding behind him to avoid getting included in the video.

 

 

Their official SNS accounts have been up and running for about three weeks now, with their promotional pictures and videos being posted at least once a day. They have all been ecstatic to know that they have garnered quite a following already—just a little over 200,000 followers to be exact—even without having released a single yet. Apparently, some of their earliest fans spread the words of a new boy group about to debut and that the members are all good-looking (their words, not Mingyu's). The boys all wanted to create their own instagram accounts as well but Jisoo wisely advised them to let their fans' anticipation rise for a little bit more so that when they all drop their usernames at once after debuting, it will be some sort of an event.

 

 

Mingyu waited for them to finish on their singing before he closed his eyes to think.

_To be brave enough_. He wished upon himself.

 

 

But since this is not the time to say such things, he instead announced, “To a successful debut!”

 

 

Once the singing was almost done, Mingyu blew out the candles. The boys, minus Seokmin who was holding the cake, clapped and cheered for him. Jisoo stopped filming now because he still prioritizes the boys' privacy both as their SNS handler _and_ as their friend.

 

 

“This means so much, you guys.” He told them, sincerely. “I can’t thank you enough.”

 

 

The fact that they took time off their day to plan this surprise, time they could have spent on resting, made Mingyu’s heart fill with immense gratitude and adoration for these boys.

 

 

He then went to give each one of them a hug. Again. Because he just couldn’t help it.

 

 

“Happy birthday again, man.” Said Hansol as Mingyu went to hug their _maknae_ first.

 

 

“Ah, thanks, Hansolie.”

 

 

"Happy birthday, Mingyu-ssi." Jihoon offered his hand for a shake but Mingyu just went ahead and hugged him. 

 

 

"Hope we really surprised you, bro." Jisoo went for a hug as well followed by Jun.

 

 

“You all better do this on my birthday next year.” Seungkwan playfully demanded as Mingyu reached for him next.

 

 

“If we told you, then it wouldn’t be a surprise anymore, Seungkwan-ah.” Mingyu reasoned.

 

 

“Happy birthday, bro.” Wonwoo greeted before he lowered his voice to add, “And by the way, Seokmin planned all of this.”

 

 

“Really?” Mingyu asked just as quietly. He felt his heart was too big for his chest.

 

 

Wonwoo discreetly winked at him as he pulled away from the hug.

 

 

Mingyu was full-on grinning as he went and finally faced Seokmin. The other boy beckoned for him to come closer as Seokmin had his arms wide open in invitation.

 

 

“I love you, Seokminie.” He whispered to Seokmin’s ear, meaning the words in every sense possible.

 

 

He felt Seokmin chuckle as he said, “I know. I’m the best.”

 

 

“Well then I take it back.” Mingyu joked. “I just realized I hate you now.”

 

 

“Oh, you know you love me.” Seokmin countered confidently, gently swaying themselves as they hugged. “And for the record, I love you, too. As if you don’t already know that.”

 

 

Since he was at a loss for words, Mingyu just tightened his hold on Seokmin.

 

 

“Get a room, you two.” Seungkwan joked, interrupting their embrace.

 

 

As they sprang apart, Mingyu noticed the tips of Seokmin’s ears turning a light shade of blush.

 

 

“I’m sorry we couldn’t do what you wanted for your birthday, Mingyu.” Seokmin told him. “I asked _Exalt_ if we could go out tonight and they said no because we have an early call-time tomorrow so I had to come up with something last minute.”

 

 

“What are you talking about?” Mingyu said dismissively. “Don’t apologize, this is perfect.”

 

 

“Really?” Seokmin asked, shyly. “You mean it?”

 

 

“Really. I do.” Mingyu assured him. “No one has ever thrown me a surprise birthday party before. I feel so special.”

 

 

“Don’t worry,” Seungkwan amended. “This is the last time we’re doing this.” He joked, causing the other members to laugh.

 

 

“Oh, so no surprise for your birthday, too?” Mingyu asked, feigning a look of innocence. “Okay, if you say so.”

 

 

“Well-played, Mingyu- _sunbaenim_.” Seungkwan told him, nodding slowly, as he referenced their inside joke. “Well-played.”

 

 

 

 

 

As they finished enjoying the small feast prepared by the other members, Jisoo, Jihoon, and Jun had to leave already to finish submitting their weekly reports to the higher ups at _Exalt_. They handed Mingyu their gift—a wrist-watch—before bidding their fairwells.

 

 

Once all the food were gone from their plates, Hansol suddenly brought out a messily-wrapped box. “Guys, it’s time for presents.”

 

 

They all sat in a circle on the floor of the practice room, too full to move other than simply piling up their used paper plates and chopsticks.

 

 

“This one is from the three of us.” Hansol continued, handing the gift to Mingyu.

 

 

“We all paid for it.” Seungkwan shared. “But I personally bought the gift, Wonwoo prepared the box to cover it with,” he paused, chuckling. “And Hansol took care of the gift-wrapping.”

 

 

“Clearly.” Wonwoo commented, eyeing the badly-wrapped present.

 

 

“Aji probably could have done better than this.” Mingyu jokingly said, referring to his dog.

 

 

“Hey, come on. It’s the effort that counts.” Smiling, Hansol defended himself.

 

 

“And besides,” Seokmin added. “It’s supposed to be ripped open anyway. No point in doing it perfectly.”

 

 

“Yeah, man.” Hansol nodded, happy to have someone on his side. He reached out to Seokmin for a high-five while he and Seokmin laughed at themselves. “218 bros.”

 

 

“Anyway,” Seungkwan interjected, fondly shaking his head at the antics of the two boys before handing the box to Mingyu. “Here you go.”

 

 

Mingyu happily tore open the gift. Upon seeing what it was, he felt himself go warm with gratitude all over.

 

 

“Guys, I love it!” Mingyu exclaimed as he fished the gifts out of the box—it’s a polaroid cam set with 10 mini boxes of films, a portable photo printer, and a small but thick empty album to hold pictures in its pages. “I’ve been wanting to have these for weeks. How did you know?”

 

 

“It’s a secret—” Wonwoo said at the same time Hansol shared, “We asked Seokmin.”

 

 

His complete innocence earned him a playful slap on the head from Seungkwan. “Ey, we talked about not revealing that part, remember?”

 

 

“We did?” Hansol asked, looking absolutely clueless that made the other boys laugh at his facial expression.

 

 

“Yes, just a few hours ago.” Seungkwan reminded him. “One must never reveal how he got his gift ideas. That’s like gift-giving 101.”

 

 

Mingyu, Seokmin, and Wonwoo shared amused looks.

 

_Is there such a thing?_ Mingyu thought to himself, and he was pretty sure the other two were thinking of it as well for they shared similar expressions.

 

 

Hansol merely shrugged. “Sorry, I must not have heard it.”

 

 

Sighing, Seungkwan continued, “Anyway, yes, we got the idea from Seokmin. But only for the polaroid films!” He swore. “All of the other things we came up on our own.”

 

 

“Doesn’t matter whose idea it was, Kwannie. I still love it, nonetheless.” Mingyu assured him. “Seriously, thank you for this, guys. I will never forget this night.”

 

 

“It’s nothing, Mingyu.” Wonwoo replied, patting him on the back. “We’re practically brothers now, what with all of us basically breathing the same air these days.”

 

 

Chuckling, Seungkwan agreed. “True. And speaking of which,” he started getting up from the floor. “It’s almost midnight, we better wrap this up. We have an early schedule tomorrow.”

 

 

All of them followed suit as they picked up used paper plates, chopsticks, and trash for clean-up. Seokmin and Hansol took care of the leftover food, Mingyu got to sweeping the floor to get rid of the confetti, and Wonwoo and Seungkwan took charge of collecting all of the trash bags and properly disposing them.

 

 

About twenty minutes have passed when they took one last look at the practice room to check for any lingering mess. Once they’re satisfied, they exchanged good night’s and went to their respective rooms.

 

 

Mingyu was about to exit the practice room after Wonwoo, Seungkwan, and Hansol when he heard someone softly call after him.

 

 

“Gyu, wait.”

 

 

Mingyu looked behind him to see Seokmin standing a few feet away, holding something behind his back.

 

 

“What is it, Seokminie?”

 

 

“I wanted to give this to you.” Seokmin beckoned for Mingyu to come closer as he presented a nicely-wrapped gift box. "Personally."

 

 

“What? Another one?” Mingyu asked in mild amazement. “Seokmin-ah, you didn’t have to. Seriously.”

 

 

“I know, but I wanted to.” Seokmin gave Mingyu a nervous smile as he handed the box. “Come on, open it.”

 

 

Chuckling, Mingyu replied, “Alright, alright!”, as he started to tore open the wrapping paper. “Why do you seem nervous though? You know I’ll love whatever it—”

 

 

Mingyu stopped short.

 

 

“Seokmin-ah…”

 

 

“Mingyu.”

 

 

“Seokmin-ah!”

 

 

“Mingyu!” Seokmin responded, giggling.

 

 

“Goddamnit, Lee Seokmin!” Mingyu surprised Seokmin by giving his friend a bone-crushing hug.

 

 

“Can’t… breathe, Gyu.” Seokmin choked out.

 

 

Hearing his best friend’s plea, Mingyu loosened his grip but didn’t let go.

 

 

“You’re the bestest friend anyone could ever ask for.” He leaned back slightly to look Seokmin in the eyes. “I love you so much. You know that, right?”

 

 

The tips of Seokmin’s ears turned pink as he shyly replied, “Of course I do.”

 

 

“Seriously though, thank you for this, Seoku.” Mingyu sincerely told him as he excitedly picked up his brand new, vintage-style, NIKON professional camera. "I’ve been wanting to have this for months now, how did you know?”

 

 

“Only because you’ve been talking about it every time we pass by a camera store.” Seokmin reminded him with a playful tone.

 

 

“Ah, really.” Mingyu sighed in contentment. “This is the best gift I’ve ever received. I promise I’ll always keep the lens clean and I wouldn’t even let it get bumped. I know that sounds impossible coming from me, considering my… um, you know,” Mingyu paused, searching for the right words.

 

 

“Complete and hopeless clumsiness?” Seokmin supplied with a teasing smirk.

 

 

“Yes, that,” Mingyu continued. “But I swear I’ll—”

 

 

“It’s okay!” Seokmin assured him, chuckling. “You can do whatever you want with it, Mingyu. After all, it is _yours_.”

 

 

“I’m going to try it now.” Mingyu said as he went and sat at one of the corners of the practice room. He was unconsciously swaying his body left and right out of pure and barely contained excitement as he played with the specifications of his new camera.

 

 

“Woah, it says here in the box that it comes with a free SD card.” He shared as he tore through the box to retrieve the memory card.

 

 

“How much did this cost you, Seokmin-ah?” He paused. “You know what, I’d rather not know. I’ll just feel guilty over it.”

 

 

He waited for his best friend’s response but when none came, he looked up to see Seokmin smiling fondly at him.

 

 

“Don’t move.” Mingyu told him as he quickly took a picture of Seokmin’s face.

 

 

When he reviewed it on the display screen, he was pleased to see that he perfectly captured Seokmin’s smile and how even through the camera, he can still feel the brightness and warmth behind it.

 

 

Or maybe that’s just Mingyu. After all, he always does feel warm and tingly all over whenever Seokmin smiles at him.

 

 

“How did I look?” Seokmin asked, breaking him from his reverie.

 

 

“Come over here and see for yourself.” Mingyu patted the small space beside him.

 

 

As Seokmin sat down, Mingyu leaned towards him to show the image.

 

 

“Wow,” Seokmin breathed. “You’re really good at taking pictures, Gyu.” He commented quietly as they were already sitting close together. “You made me look handsome here.”

 

 

“That’s because you always are.”

 

 

Blushing at the compliment, Seokmin shyly replied, “Thanks.”

 

 

“No, thank _you_ , Seokmin.” Mingyu countered. “You just made me incredibly happy, I could actually kiss you right now.”

 

 

Surprised by his own words, Mingyu quickly turned his head to look at Seokmin and try to make an excuse to somehow downplay his slip-up, only to find the latter already staring back at him and sporting the same surprised expression.

 

 

This is also a very convenient time for Mingyu to realize just exactly how close they have gotten by sitting together. Their noses were merely inches apart. Which also means that their lips are only inches apart as well, as Mingyu nervously noticed. The room has completely gone silent, save for their breathing. All of the lights in the room are turned on but Mingyu felt as if the room has completely gone dim and all of the lights are coming from Seokmin’s eyes. Just like how the stars shine in the dark night sky. Mingyu’s heart was beating so fast, he was afraid Seokmin could actually hear it. His mouth suddenly felt dry so he ran his tongue over them once.

 

 

However, upon doing so, this drew attention towards his lips. Mingyu saw Seokmin’s gaze drop to his lips for a second before coming back up to meet his eyes. Mingyu didn’t dare to breathe a single breath as he let his instincts take over and finally closed the distance between their lips.

 

 

The kiss felt shy and unsure at first with their lips barely moving, but when Mingyu tried to explore Seokmin’s mouth by slightly tilting his head sideways to deepen the kiss, he felt his heart was about to burst when Seokmin started kissing him back.

 

 

A few seconds into the kiss, Mingyu felt the need for more physical contact. He brought his hand up behind Seokmin’s neck to try to pull the latter’s face closer when Seokmin suddenly pulled away.

 

 

“I… I have to go. I just remembered Seungkwan needed help with… um, with his,” Seokmin scrambled for words. “With something important.” He finished, a beat too late as he hastily stood up and left the room, all the while not meeting Mingyu’s eyes.

 

 

Mingyu felt as if an anvil has dropped on his chest as he looked down at his camera to find the picture of Seokmin’s face, smiling up at him.

 

 

 _So much for being brave…_ Mingyu thought to himself, sighing heavily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, how was it? Please talk to me on the comments and/or on twitter (this is my un: gyukyeom_)! :)


	3. Two can keep a secret...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After three months, I've finally updated!! To make-up for it, this chapter is like 1-2 thousand words more than the previous ones. I planned to update when Mingyu went to watch Xcalibur but... oh well, it's here now! :) please, please, PLEASE do let me know what you think in the comments! We only have 1 more chapter to goooo! ps: stream HIT!

It’s been weeks since Mingyu’s birthday, with the days counting down to their debut. The boys have been busier than ever—which is exactly what Mingyu has been using as an excuse to why he still has not gone and properly talked to Seokmin. Ever since they kissed, the two have avoided being alone together. Their conversations have been limited to such mundane things.

 

 

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t see you there.” Mingyu told Seokmin as they both apparently have reached for the bathroom door at the same time. “I was busy scrolling through my phone.”

 

 

“No, no. It’s fine.” Seokmin said to the ground as he visibly took a step away from Mingyu. That one step, no matter how small a distance it put between them, felt as if they were standing on opposite edges of an uncrossable cliff. As if no matter how hard Mingyu tries to build a bridge, it would always break off one stone at a time.

 

 

“You can go in first.” Seokmin’s voice brought Mingyu’s thought back to reality.

 

 

“No, you go ahead. I can wait.” Mingyu replied, looking at anywhere but Seokmin’s eyes as well.

 

 

“Are you sure? I don’t mind waiting either.” Seokmin insisted, shyly scratching the back of his head.

 

 

“I’m certain. Go on, I actually feel like I don’t have to pee anymore.” Mingyu shared. It took him a second too late to realize what he just said as Seokmin finally looked at him by giving him a questioning look.

 

 

“Uh… I mean— I just,” Mingyu stuttered. “I gotta go.” He finished as he hurriedly made his retreat. His face felt hot from embarrassment. He badly felt that he needed to vent so, instead of going back to his room, naturally, he went to Wonwoo and Hansol’s.

 

 

After knocking, he cracked the door open to find Wonwoo sitting in bed with a book on his lap.

 

 

“Where’s Hansol?” He asked Wonwoo.

 

 

“Filming his part in the music video. Why?” Wonwoo distractedly replied as he turned a page in the book.

 

 

“Good.” Mingyu sighed in relief before closing the door after him and flopping down face first on Hansol’s bed. “Wonwoo-hyung…” He whined, his voice being muffled by the pillow. “I’m such an idiot.”

 

 

“We already know that, but why are you reminding me?” Wonwoo replied, flatly.

 

 

“God, I miss him so much.” He complained instead of answering Wonwoo’s question.

 

 

“Who?”

 

 

“Seokmin!” Mingyu cried out, as if it should have already been obvious. “Who else?”

 

 

“But why?” Wonwoo finally looked at Mingyu.

 

 

Sensing that he has more of Wonwoo’s attention now, he sat up and faced the other boy. “Because!”

 

 

“Because what?” Wonwoo cocked an eyebrow. “Stop being a whiny baby and just tell me already.”

 

 

“Because we haven’t been talking these past few weeks.” Mingyu shared, pouting. “Ever since we kissed on my birthday, we haven’t been meeting eye-to-eye and it scares me. I miss him so much.”

 

 

“Wait, what?” Wonwoo leaned forward out of surprise. “It was because you guys kissed? I thought it was because you finally confessed and he turned you down.”

 

 

“Hold on.” Mingyu frowned. “So you noticed we weren’t talking? Why didn’t you say anything? It would have been nice to have someone to talk it over with right after what happened.”

 

 

Wonwoo raised his hands in defense. “I assumed you didn’t want to talk about it so I never brought it up.”

 

 

Sighing, Mingyu continued. “Anyways, yeah. I kissed him after he gave me his birthday present and then a few seconds later, he made a lame excuse and ran away. I did not confess so he technically still hasn’t turned me down but he might as well have with we’re both acting right now.”

 

 

Wonwoo was quiet for a moment, processing. “Are you sure you haven’t done or said anything before that might have offended him?”

 

 

“No, we were actually pretty happy then.” Mingyu recalled.

 

 

Wonwoo’s frown deepened. “Did he kiss you back?”

 

 

“What?” Mingyu’s frown returned. “How is that important?”

 

 

“Because, my dear friend,” Wonwoo stood up to fetch a soda from him and Hansol’s mini fridge.

 

 

“What? What is it?” Mingyu prompted impatiently as the other boy seemed to be taking his sweet time taking a sip on purpose.

 

 

“Ahh, refreshing…” Wonwoo commented just to be annoying.

 

 

Sighing, Mingyu just rolled his eyes. He knows he can never win whenever Wonwoo is in a teasing mood against him.

 

 

After Wonwoo finished the drink, he asked Mingyu, “Answer me first, did he kiss you back?”

 

 

Suddenly unable to meet Wonwoo’s gaze, Mingyu looked down to his fidgeting hands. Just at the memory alone, the tips of Mingyu’s ears turned pink as he suddenly felt warm all over again. The feeling of Seokmin’s lips against his remained as fresh to his mind as if it had happened just yesterday.

 

 

“He did.” He mumbled, feeling shy to say it out loud.

 

 

“What? I can’t hear you, Mingyu.” Wonwoo told him.

 

 

“He did, okay?” Mingyu replied, louder this time and finally meeting Wonwoo’s eyes.

 

 

“Oh, well then you’re in luck, my friend.” Wonwoo informed him with a smile.

 

 

“Why is that?”

 

 

“Because,” Wonwoo started. “If he didn’t then that would mean that he actually didn’t like that you kissed him and that him running away from you immediately is his own way of rejecting you.”

 

 

There’s that word again, the one that Mingyu absolutely fears the most—rejection.

 

 

“But since he _did_ kiss you back, and I’m not talking about rocket science here, I’m pretty sure that act alone would imply that he also likes you and that he probably just had another reason why he left.” Shrugging, Wonwoo leaned back on the wall.

 

 

Mingyu took his _hyung_ ’s words to heart, feeling himself to start relaxing a little. If he hadn’t been panicking about the whole situation, he believes that he probably would have had the same conclusion as Wonwoo.

 

 

“What do you think his reason was?” He asked.

 

 

“Maybe he just got scared?” Wonwoo guessed. “I mean, correct me if I’m wrong but it came out of nowhere for Seokmin. I love him so much but sometimes he just doesn’t pay attention too much and, kudos, because you actually have been pretty good at hiding your feelings.” Mingyu nodded in agreement. “The only reason I found out is because we were quite similar in that aspect.”

 

 

“Do you really think he was just scared?” Mingyu asked again, wanting some assurance. Not wanting to but is actually starting to have hope that maybe, just maybe, he didn’t screw everything up after all.

 

 

Wonwoo nodded. “Or, you could try this thing called ‘ _talking to Seokmin about it’_.” He suggested sarcastically. “Seriously, Mingyu, just talk it out with him. I’m sure he misses you, too. You two are our little clingy pups.”

 

 

Smiling this time, Mingyu nodded resolutely. “Alright, I will, hyung.”

 

 

“When do you plan on doing it, though? So that I can be prepared. I’ve been living for this drama.” Wonwoo joked to lighten the mood.

 

 

“Tonight, hyung.”

 

 

“Well then, good luck to you.” Wonwoo wished upon him. “You might need it.” He added, “And you better not chicken out, my boy.”

 

 

 

 

 

The boys just got back to their own rooms after coming from the practice room where they rehearsed the choreography for their debut single for the last time. They definitely have mastered it days ago but since they were trained to be perfectionists when it comes to their performances, they’re working non-stop to get the finer details right. They have already finished recording for all of their songs as well, Lee Woozi is seriously so good at producing music. He’s very technical and incredibly talented. With their debut just being a few days away, their spirits were running incredibly high with nervous anticipation and excitement.

 

 

Mingyu has already tried at least four times to tell Seokmin that they needed to talk ever since he spoke with Wonwoo but every time he approaches, the latter always has an excuse to somehow get away from Mingyu right before he was able to say those words. He either needs to go to the bathroom, said he’s going to make a phone call, or simply just pretends he’s too busy to talk to anyone to be disturbed at the moment. Every single time, Mingyu’s resolve takes a hit as he regains back his confidence even after all the failed attempts. Unfortunately, what with all the rehearsals, last minute changes, and Seokmin’s avoidance, Mingyu wasn’t able to find the time to talk to Seokmin that night. Or the day after. Or the next two days after that.

 

 

Their debut single is now about to be released in less than 24 hours and the two boys still haven’t spoken to each other. They were supposed to get a good night’s sleep in preparation for a busy day ahead but Mingyu kept tossing and turning in bed. At this point, Mingyu has finally had enough and just decided to ambush Seokmin in his room.

 

 

Mingyu marched across the hall towards Seungkwan and Seokmin’s room. He didn’t bother knocking because he feels like he’s got a lot to say and if he interrupts his roll, he might lose the courage and just chicken out altogether. Seungkwan was in the middle of showing Seokmin a picture on his phone when Mingyu barged in.

 

 

 

“Oh, hyung. What is it?” Seungkwan asked him. “Do you need anything?”

 

 

Mingyu’s gaze just zeroed in on Seokmin, daring the latter to meet his gaze as he looked at anywhere other than Mingyu.

 

 

“Seungkwan, I really need to talk to Seokmin. Can you please give us some privacy?” Mingyu demanded.

 

 

Sensing the sudden tension in the room, Seungkwan stood up from his bed. “Um, sure, of course.”

 

 

“Thank you.”

 

 

“Not that I’m nosy but, how long would this take?” Seungkwan asked him. “So that I know whether I should wait up or just sleep in your room.”

 

 

Mingyu finally looked at him, feeling a spark of gratitude. “You can sleep in my room tonight, Kwannie. I’m so sorry for bothering you, and thanks again.”

 

 

“No problem, hyung.” Seungkwan replied as he picked up his citrus-shaped pillow and hugged it across his chest. “Just try not to kill each other, okay? I will kill you both if you do.” He joked. “Good luck to us tomorrow. Fighting!”

 

 

Mingyu just nodded with a smile as a response. Once the door clicked behind Seungkwan, it became incredibly quiet in the room. Mingyu was towering over Seokmin, standing at the space between the two beds. The air was filled with all the words they wanted to say and all the thoughts they wished the other would never know.

 

 

When the silence got too much, Seokmin hesitantly asked, “So, what’s up? What do you want to talk about?”

 

 

Having Seokmin to finally talk to him directly after a number of days was almost enough to melt Mingyu’s heart. Almost.

 

 

“Why have you been avoiding me?” Mingyu wanted to know.

 

 

“I haven’t—”

 

 

“Yes, you have, Seokmin.” Mingyu cut him off. “And I just want to know why.”

 

 

Seokmin looked down at his hands which are currently fidgeting. “I didn’t mean to do that. I’m sorry.”

 

 

“Then why did you?” Mingyu sat down on Seungkwan’s bed, facing Seokmin. “I get that I did something that made you upset, I know that. I just wish you didn’t shut me out without even letting me explain. You know we always immediately talked things through whenever we have fights, right?”

 

 

Seokmin bowed his head in shame. “I know that we have and I honestly love that about us. I was just being such a jerk and handled this the wrong way. I’m really sorry.”

 

 

“Look, I just—” He sighed. _Here goes nothing…_ “I know I shouldn’t have done that the other night without getting your permission and I _truly_ am sorry. I just want you to know that that wasn’t an impulsive and meaningless spur-of-the-moment thing. I haven’t meant to do that at first but honestly, given the circumstances, I would gladly do it over and over again. Because I liked it. A lot. And I like _you_ , Seokmin. As more than a friend.” He paused, seeing the tips of Seokmin’s ears and cheeks turning a shade of blush. Mingyu continued, “The only thing I regret about it is that I made you feel uncomfortable and possibly ruined our friendship. That was way out of line, I take it all back, and I promise, if you’ll still have me, I would never do such a thing again.”

 

 

Mingyu felt his chest deflating after finally voicing out his feelings. He was relieved yet anxious at the same time. Relieved because it’s all out in the open now. Seokmin knows and he doesn’t have to hide his feelings anymore. And anxious because Mingyu thinks it’s highly likely that Seokmin would not reciprocate his feelings and turn him down for good, seeing as how a few moments have already passed and Seokmin still hasn’t said a thing.

 

 

Mingyu tried to read Seokmin’s eyes but the latter was once again looking at anywhere except Mingyu. Taking this as a sign of rejection, Mingyu stood up and said, “I get it. You don’t have to say it, I’ll just leave.” With a heavy heart, he went towards the door.

 

 

“But I liked it too.” Seokmin quietly replied. “A lot.”

 

 

Mingyu looked back so fast, he almost felt dizzy. “What did you just say?” He _wouldn’t_ let himself believe what he heard.

 

 

Swallowing a lump on his throat, Seokmin looked up at him and said, “I liked kissing you, too.”

 

 

Mingyu felt like his heart started beating so loud, he hoped Seokmin couldn’t hear them. Could he possibly have a chance after all? With a spark of hope, he walked back to sit on Seokmin’s bed. “Then why did you run away?”

 

 

“Because I got scared. Okay?” Seokmin admitted. “I thought you only did it out of appreciation for my gift and from everything that happened that night, that it meant nothing to you. You always were an affectionate and clingy person so I thought that you just got caught up in the moment and nothing more. But what you did meant a lot to me. So much that it crushed me to think you didn’t feel the same.

 

 

And then I realized how much I’ve wanted to kiss you for real and the thought of it being nothing more than a gesture to you hurt me so much that I got scared of the way it felt. I avoided you these last few days because I know that you would apologize, take it back, and say that you didn’t mean to do it. Just like what you were doing a few seconds ago. So, I avoided this conversation for as long as I could so I can pretend that we both have been wanting to have that kiss. I just couldn’t stop thinking about it, and how good it felt.” He finished.

 

 

Mingyu was in awe. He felt his heart reach out to Seokmin. Here he is, saying everything that Mingyu wanted to hear and more. He couldn’t believe how quickly their misunderstanding could have been resolved if he had the guts to talk to Seokmin days ago.

 

 

But none of those regrets matter now because this situation right here? It’s perfect.

 

 

“Well, just so you know, I couldn’t stop thinking about it too.” Mingyu scooted closer to Seokmin as he added, “So,” he reached out to hold Seokmin’s hands and to stop them from fidgeting. “Want to give it a try?”

 

 

“What, another kiss?” Seokmin asked, looking surprised and a little bit hopeful.

 

 

“Well, I meant us dating, but yeah,” Mingyu shrugged as he gave Seokmin a teasing smile. “Sure, another kiss too. Or more.” He winked.

 

 

Chuckling, Seokmin opened his arms wide. “Of course, I do, you idiot.” He pulled Mingyu in for a warm, tight hug.

 

 

Hearing the adoration from Seokmin’s voice, Mingyu couldn’t help but smile as he tightened his hold on his best-friend-now-turned-boyfriend. Being in Seokmin’s arms, he just feels incredibly happy and content.

 

 

However, when they pulled apart, Seokmin looked a bit pensive.

 

 

“What’s the matter?” Mingyu asked. “Does us being official somehow make you feel uncomfortable? ‘Cause I’m fine if you don’t want to put a label on us. Well, not really fine but if that’ s what you want…” he trailed off with a shrug.

 

 

Studying him, Seokmin can tell that even though Mingyu appears to be relaxed, the muscles on his shoulders look tense.

 

 

“No, no, I want to!” Seokmin was quick to reassure him, to which visibly relaxed Mingyu. “I just… Isn’t it too fast? That we started dating immediately? Just a few hours ago, we weren’t even talking to each other and now we’re dating. Like, officially.” He clarified after seeing the confusion on Mingyu’s face.

 

 

“Ahh.” Mingyu responded. “Well to be honest, no.”

 

 

Seokmin snorted at the certainty with which Mingyu answered. “Why do you think so?”

 

 

“I mean, sure, ideally we should be at the stage where we’re supposed to get to know each other first. But you see,” Mingyu scooted closer to Seokmin on the bed. “We already know so much, and arguably too much, about each other that I don’t exactly see the point about doing that whole thing.”

 

 

Thinking, Seokmin patted the spade beside him, to which Mingyu gladly took the invitation. As Mingyu made himself comfortable on Seokmin’s bed, he felt Seokmin reaching his hand out to interlace their fingers.

 

 

“Wow,” Seokmin started. “I can’t believe that for once, you’re actually making sense.”

 

 

“Hey!” Mingyu playfully protested. “A few minutes into this relationship and I’m already experiencing emotional abuse?”

 

 

Seokmin countered with a chuckle. “At least it’s clear to you who dominates in this relationship.”

 

 

“I should be offended but I can’t believe that I’m actually turned on right now.”

 

 

In response, Seokmin nudged him on the side with a laugh.

 

 

When their laughter died down, Mingyu laid his head on top of Seokmin’s shoulder as they both reflected on the events that took place earlier and about how this will absolutely change the course of their relationship from this day forward. If you told Mingyu earlier in the morning that when this day ends, he will finally be Seokmin’s boyfriend, he probably would’ve slapped you hard for blatantly trying to give him false hopes.

 

 

“Gyu.”

 

 

“Yes, Seoku?”

 

 

“I feel so happy right now.” To prove his statement, Seokmin flashed him a blinding smile, almost rendering Mingyu speechless yet again.

 

 

Leaning closer to Seokmin, Mingyu brought up their intertwined hands towards his lips to kiss the back of Seokmin’s hand. As he tightened his hold on the latter, he looked at Seokmin and said, “I love you.”

 

 

As Mingyu expected, this caused a huge reaction on Seokmin. His boyfriend’s entire face blushed red as he looked away from Mingyu, completely flustered.

 

 

Mingyu thought he saw Seokmin’s eyes shining before they looked away from him. “Wait, are you crying?”

 

 

“No, I’m not. Seokmin replied as he brought up his other hand to wipe his eyes. He clearly was tearing up.

 

 

“Aw,” Mingyu cooed, putting his other hand under Seokmin’s chin to make the latter look back at him. “Don’t cry, Seoku.”

 

 

Seokmin couldn’t help but chuckle at his emotional self. “It’s just, I know that we always say that to each other but hearing you say it now, right when things between us are about to change, felt like I was hearing it for the first time.”

 

 

“Doesn’t make it any less true, though.” He assured Seokmin. Their status might have changed, but their feelings for each other remained as strong as ever. Growing up as childhood best friends, the love between them was already there way before their romance even began.

 

 

“I know.” Seokmin simply replied.

 

 

“What, no ‘I love you, too’?” Mingyu pouted as he leaned his head on Seokmin’s shoulder.

 

 

“Do I have to?” Seokmin asked back, but Mingyu could tell that he was joking.

 

 

“Seokmin-ah…” Mingyu whined.

 

 

“Such a baby.” Seokmin commented, chuckling fondly. “Fine. I love you, too… babe.”

 

 

Mingyu quickly looked at Seokmin in surprise. “What did you say?”

 

 

“Hm?” Seokmin responded, feigning a look of innocence. “When?”

 

 

“Just now. What was that last part?” Mingyu prompted, leaning even closer to Seokmin as if it was still possible with how close they were already sitting.

 

 

“I said, I love you, too.” Seokmin replied with a playful glint in his eyes.

 

 

“Come on, Seokmin…” Mingyu whined once more as he placed one leg over Seokmin’s under the covers. “Can you please call me that one mo—”

 

 

Seokmin cut him off with a quick, stolen kiss.

 

 

“You talk too much, babe.”

 

 

This time, it was Mingyu who was full-on blushing. “Hey, no fair. I wasn’t ready.”

 

 

“Then that’s great. Now we’re even.” Seokmin stuck his tongue out at him, reminding Mingyu of that fateful night that they kissed for the first time.

 

 

“One more.” Mingyu requested once again. He really can be persistent when he wants to.

 

 

“Love you, babe.”

 

 

“Oh, I’m way over that now. I meant one more kiss.” Mingyu joked, making Seokmin laugh. He noticed that whenever Seokmin laughs, every other sound pale in comparison. It gives such a loud, joyful sound that Mingyu couldn’t help feeling hypnotized by. His eyes shine and it’s like you can’t look at anywhere else but those dark brown eyes. Whenever Seokmin is happy, he becomes the exact embodiment of joy. He has the kind of smile that Mingyu would do everything just have a glimpse of. And honestly, Mingyu just feels incredibly proud that he’s one of the few people who’s the reason behind them.

 

 

“I wasn’t joking. I want one more. Please?” He pouted at Seokmin and giving him puppy-dog eyes for good measure.

 

 

“What a baby.” Seokmin adoringly commented as he leaned in for another kiss.

 

 

“Well, I am your baby.”

 

 

“Wow, are we going to be one of those cheesy couples?” Seokmin scrunched his nose as he pretended to be repulsed by the idea.

 

 

“Oh yes, definitely.” Mingyu nodded, playing along. “And then we’ll also do public displays of affection so much that it will make everyone feel uncomfortable.” He raised his eyebrows, suggestively.

 

 

Seokmin laughed. “God, I missed talking to you.” He said while playing with Mingyu’s fingers. “What did you do then, by the way? I swear I feel like Seungkwan and Hansol are already getting tired of me pestering them.”

 

 

“Oh, you’re not going to believe this.” Mingyu started. “Wonwoo-hyung actually knocked some sense into me when I was too scared to talk to you.”

 

 

“Wonwoo-hyung knows about us?” Seokmin asked, sounding a bit surprised.

 

 

“Well, yeah. He figured me out because he said he knows what ‘pining after someone’ looks like.” He shared. “He said I shouldn’t just keep waiting around for you to realize my feelings like he did back then with his best friend. Apparently, his best friend has been his inspiration for years because the guy was so talented as both a dancer and a singer.”

 

 

“Really? I didn’t know that Wonwoo-hyung has been feeling this all along. Honestly, I thought he didn’t seem the type to be hung up over someone. He’s just always such a cool and chill hyung.” Seokmin told him, shrugging. “Did he say who it was?”

 

 

“Nope.” Mingyu replied. “Just that his best friend suddenly upped and left two years ago and hyung lost his chance to tell him how he feels.”

 

 

“I can’t help imagining what it would have been like if that happened to us. I mean, I was practically upset for each passing day that we weren’t talking. Now I kind of want to give hyung a hug.” Seokmin pouted. “But I also know that he wouldn’t let me.”

 

 

 

 

The two continued to chat until way past midnight, both not wanting the night to end. They talked about the weird things they did just to entertain themselves back when they weren’t talking to each other and had nothing better to do, their excitement and worries about debuting, and the music video for their debut single. Mingyu didn’t know how and when but he just found themselves cuddling while talking on Seokmin’s bed. He was too invested in their conversations that he didn’t notice another one of his dreams is currently getting fulfilled right in front of his eyes.

 

 

But as they were in the middle of imagining scenarios after their debut, Mingyu remembered a big overlook on their part.

 

 

“Oh my god, Seokmin!” He started, propping himself by the elbow to rest his chin on Seokmin’s shoulder. “We forgot something _incredibly_ important. How can I be so naïve? I feel like I’m such an idiot!”

 

 

“What is it? What is it?” Seokmin frowned, feeling anxious as he noticed the worry on Mingyu’s voice.

 

 

“The contract!”

 

 

Upon realization, Seokmin’s eyes widened in alarm. He quickly sat up, bringing Mingyu along with him. “Ohmygod, ohmygod, ohmygod. How did we overlook something so important?! Mingyu, what do we do?”

 

 

“Alright, let’s calm down first.” Mingyu told him, taking a deep breath. “So, what do we know? The contract clearly states that we’re not allowed to be involved in a romantic relationship while being in the group, right?”

 

 

Seokmin nodded as he anticipated every word that comes out of Mingyu’s lips as if his life depended on it.

 

 

“And that if we violate that…” Mingyu paused, trying to recall the exact details. “What was the consequence?”

 

 

“There wasn’t anything specific listed down yet.” Seokmin recalled. “They just said that if any one of us violates that clause, the board will decide on the actions that need to be taken for the sake of the company and the group.”

 

 

Mingyu sighed in relief. “Okay, that’s a good thing for us, at least.”

 

 

“But still, Mingyu, there is a huge possibility they might kick us out and replace us.” Seokmin argued. “Or _sue_ us on grounds of breach of contract, for that matter.”

 

 

“Well, the ceremonial and official signing of the contracts are tomorrow and—”

 

 

“And what?” Seokmin cut him off. “We can’t just not sign them and demand for another drafting only to have them change that specific clause. They’ll immediately know what’s up!”

 

 

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Mingyu asked him, sounding defeated. He was afraid to hear the answer.

 

 

With a sober voice, Seokmin said, “There’s only one thing we can do, Mingyu.”

 

 

Just merely thinking about ending things with Seokmin when they _barely_ started dating is already enough to break Mingyu’s heart. He steeled his face to show a neutral expression and braced himself as he waited for Seokmin to drop the proverbial hammer.

 

 

“We keep our relationship a secret.”

 

 

“I can’t, Seokmin-ah. I just got y—” Mingyu cut himself off. “Wait, what? Keep us a secret? You’re serious?”

 

 

“As serious as I’ll ever be.” Seokmin told him, tightening his hold on Mingyu’s hand. “What did you think I was going to say, break up? Come on, Gyu, I just got you. I don’t exactly plan on letting you go that easily.”

 

 

“Who are you and what have you done to my pure and innocent Seokmin?” Mingyu joked.

 

 

“Hey, seriously. It makes sense, right?” Seokmin was embarrassed at the comment. “Wanting a successful career in this industry does not have to be at the expense of our personal lives.”

 

 

Mingyu felt like breathing again. His love and adoration for this boy were so strong, they could almost burst out of his chest. “You’re the best, really. I’m so lucky to have you.” He reached out to give Seokmin a kiss on the forehead.

 

 

“We’re in this together, right?” Seokmin replied, reminding Mingyu of the pact they told each other back when they just got accepted as trainees more than a year ago.

 

 

“Together.” Mingyu promised. They talked for another hour or so before they were able to calm their worried minds as they succumbed to deep slumber, just simply being content to be in each other’s arms.

 

 

 

 

The morning of their debut, Mingyu felt someone nudging him on the shoulder. He peeked an eye open and saw Seungkwan. “Hyung, wake up. We need to be at Exalt for the filming of the ceremonial signing in about two and a half hours.”

 

 

“If it’s more than two hours from now, why are you waking me up already?” Mingyu groggily complained against the pillow.

 

 

“Because it takes about an hour to fully wake you up, you idiot.” Seungkwan argued.

 

 

“Hey.” Mingyu weakly protested. “I’m still older than you, you know.”

 

 

With a sigh, Seungkwan agreed. “Yes, Mingyu- _sunbaenim_. Now, hyung, seriously, you need to get up. Shua-hyung might already be on his way to pick us up. And the company called to tell us that we’ll be introduced to the new assistant choreographer.” During one of their dinners with the youngest company handlers Jisoo, Jihoon, and Junhui, they found out that Jisoo grew up in LA and with a different name, Jihoon wanted to use “Woozi” as a professional name, and, well, Junhui just wanted to be called “Jun” so the members took to calling them with those names since then.

 

 

“Fine.” Opening his eyes once more, Mingyu looked around the room. “By the way, where’s Seokmin?”

 

 

“In the kitchen.” Seungkwan replied as he rummaged inside his closet looking for facial products. “He’s helping me make breakfast. Come on.” Grabbing his bath towel, Seungkwan moved to go out of their room. “When I come back, you better be up and awake already, okay?”

 

 

Mingyu groaned in response. _He’s so strict. I know it’s such a great quality for a leader to have but, I need more sleep._ He complained to himself before finally getting up and fixing Seungkwan’s bed.

 

 

Even though they both wanted to, Mingyu and Seokmin decided not to sleep together in the same bed last night. They figured it’s best to never cause any suspicions about the nature of their relationship, especially when it’s something avoidable and definitely within their control.

 

 

Giving one last longing look at the bed, Mingyu noticed something at the bedside table. He went to pick it up and instantly a smile stretched across his face. It was a cup of hot coffee and underneath it was a small post-it that simply says “ ** _good morning! ^_^_** ”.

 

 

The note was not signed but Mingyu already knows who it’s from.

 

 

As he excitedly went to join Wonwoo, Seungkwan, Hansol, and Seokmin at the dining table full of fresh-cooked kimchi fried rice, he tried to catch Seokmin’s gaze. The latter was a bit busy chatting with Hansol to notice so Mingyu resorted to loudly and in a not-so-subtle way cleared his throat. He may have overdone it because then he just ended up having a coughing fit.

 

 

When Seokmin finally looked at him, Mingyu took a sip from the cup, obscuring the rest of his face besides the eyes, and gave Seokmin a quick and tiny wink. The tips of Seokmin’s ears visibly turned red as he looked away from Mingyu, suddenly looking too engrossed to eating his food.

 

 

Seokmin’s reaction flared up a sudden burst of adoration within Mingyu as he secretly reminded himself that, as of last night, he luckily gets to call this ball of sunshine his boyfriend.

 

 

“So, guys.” Wonwoo started, getting all of their attention. “How was your night? I honestly couldn’t sleep. I was so anxious and excited at the same time.”

 

 

“Well, you saw me.” Hansol replied to his roommate. “I slept like the dead, hyung, so I’m beyond energized for today. I’ve also been coming up of good yet meaningful screen names that I could use.” Shared Hansol.

 

 

“Oh, seriously?” Seungkwan asked, facing him. “What are some of the candidates?”

 

 

Hansol shrugged. “I don’t have anything specific yet but I’ll let you all know when I’ve had a few picks.”

 

 

“Well that’s so cool. I didn’t really think about using one.” Seungkwan commented. “But anyways, yeah. It was actually a miracle that I was able to get any sleep at all last night. Not only because I was nervous and excited but also because I had to sleep on Mingyu’s bed. It’s hard for me to get used to sleeping in the place that’s not my bedroom.”

 

 

Wonwoo’s eyebrows shot up. “You slept at his room? Why?” He asked Seungkwan before giving him a questioning glare. “Where were you last night?”

 

 

“Oh, I think hyungs Seokmin and Mingyu were going to make up from whatever fight they had going the past few days so I gave them some privacy.” Seungkwan informed them.

 

 

“And how did that go, by the way?” This time he directed the question to both Seokmin and Mingyu.

 

 

 _I swear, I feel like this hyung loves drama so much_. Mingyu thought to himself, subtly rolling his eyes.

 

 

Feigning innocence, “Everything’s fine now.” Mingyu simply stated. To which Seokmin agreed with a nod and a smile. He added, “Just a misunderstanding between two best friends, no big deal.”

 

 

Wonwoo seemed unsatisfied with the answer but thankfully he let the matter drop. For now. Mingyu could tell that Wonwoo will be asking for more details later.

 

 

“By the way, hyungs,” Hansol suddenly called to them. “Can I use the bathroom first? My stomach’s not usually great in the mornings so I kind of need to use the toilet…” he trailed off as he let the image sink in.

 

 

At this point, Mingyu’s just thankful for the distraction that he didn’t even feel the need to be disgusted by Hansol’s words.

 

 

With a chuckle, Seokmin gestured for him to hurry. “Then go already!”

 

 

“Yeah, and hurry because Shua-hyung is already on the way here.” Seungkwan added, calling after Hansol’s retreating form.

 

 

And just like that, the most important and undoubtedly hectic day of their careers has fully commenced.

 

 

 

 

The filming of the official contract signing was surprisingly not too ceremonial, much to the members’ surprise. It was just them, the company’s CEO, vice president, a handful of staff members and managers, and a small camera crew at the stage of a small theater within the company building, wearing excited and hopeful smiles at the cameras. They signed the papers with which the provisions they already know by heart, shook hands with their employers while thanking them profusely, and gathering in a group hug between the five of them.

 

 

Mingyu told himself he wouldn’t cry today but when he was inside that circle, looking at the faces of his brothers—and his boyfriend—he just couldn’t quell the affection and love that he feels for them. For all of the things they’ve been through, all the possibilities, all the things they will lose, and all the things they will achieve together.

 

 

The rest of the members wore watching teary eyes as Mingyu as they tightened their hold on each other, thankful that they were all put in each other’s paths.

 

 

The edited footage of this event, among other details and announcements regarding their debut, was set to be posted on their newly-launched official SNS accounts courtesy of Mr. Joshua Hong. Their mini album was also set to drop about two weeks after the digital release of their debut single which will drop at 11:59PM today.

 

 

When the cameras stopped rolling, they were once again briefed on the agenda for the day. Apart from the usual photoshoots and quick interviews, they already need to meet with the new choreographer who apparently got hired recently because his choreography for their debut single was the best among everyone who _Exalt_ had recruited to audition for them. He and Wen Junhui will be assisting each other with the dance routines for the members’ stage performances but they were told that the new choreographer’s main focus in on the b-sidetracks.

 

 

The entirety of their morning schedule was just them shooting their individual and group teaser videos and promotional photos leading up to the release of their album. It was only until a little half-past noon that they were able to take a breather when their manager brought them their lunches. After finding an empty conference room, the members, along with Woozi, Jun, and Joshua, piled themselves around the table and wordlessly began tearing through their food.

 

 

Once most of them were done eating, Hansol cleared his throat to call their attention. “Hyungs,” he looked at the three handlers. “I wanted to consult with you about having a screen name. More specifically, if it will fit me.”

 

 

“Well,” Woozi started as he stacked the three empty rice bowls that he has finished. “Since I have already assigned most of the hip-hop parts in the songs to you and Wonwoo from now and going forward, as long as the name doesn’t interfere with your concept as a rapper, I’m fine with it.”

 

 

Jun nodded in agreement while Joshua spoke up. “I guess, even though we’ve been using ‘Hansol’ on the group’s SNS posts, changing your name is still doable because we can consider the debut as a clean slate of sorts. We just have to be consistent in using it. What name do you wish to use?”

 

 

“Vernon.” Hansol simply replied. Seokmin gave him a quick thumbs up while the other members shared approving looks.

 

 

Joshua nodded thoughtfully. “The meaning behind the name is important in this industry. It has to have some semblance of depth or, at least, relevance. Can you explain why you chose Vernon?”

 

 

“It’s my mom’s maiden name.” Hansol proudly shared. “Since my little sister is studying abroad, my mom came with her while my dad decided to stay here in the country for me. We, as a family, are only able to get together on holidays and other special occasions. I chose her name because I miss her a lot. So that whenever someone would call me Vernon, I would instantly be reminded of my mom.”

 

 

“Wow, that’s actually so sweet.” Joshua seemed impressed. “I still have to check with the company first but overall, I think they’ll allow it. From a business standpoint, the story behind that screen name humanizes the group and it gives the idea that you have emotional depth.” He got up to place their trash on the garbage can sitting by the corner.

 

 

Hansol—or rather, Vernon—looked pleased.

 

 

Joshua continued, “Before you go to the practice room, is there anyone else who wants to have a screen name?”

 

 

The members looked at each other. Surprisingly, it was Seungkwan who raised his hand.

 

 

“Wait,” Mingyu said to him. “I thought this morning you said you didn’t want one.”

 

 

“It’s not for me.” Seungkwan clicked his tongue in response. “I was going to suggest one for Seokmin-hyung.”

 

 

Seokmin looked pleasantly surprised.

 

 

“Let’s hear it.” Joshua encouraged.

 

 

“Dokyeom.”

 

 

“What does it mean, Kwannie?” The idol who will soon bear this screen name asked.

 

 

“It means being great at doing things in various aspects.” Seungkwan told Seokmin. “And honestly, aside from being an outstanding main vocal, you’re a powerful dancer too, hyung.”

 

 

“ _Ayy_ , come on. I’m only so-so.” A tiny shy smile lit up Seokmin’s face as he blushed from his member’s compliments. He tried to hide the smile behind his hands but Mingyu grabbed them before could cover himself.

 

 

“Don’t discredit yourself, Seok.” Mingyu gave him a meaningful look as he surreptitiously tightened his hold on Seokmin’s hands before anyone noticed.

 

 

Seungkwan continued, “Plus you have the actor looks, I swear to you, you’ll be a lead on a musical someday. A triple threat.”

 

 

“Thank you, Seungkwan-ah.” Seokmin said in a small voice. Endeared, Mingyu softly patted Seokmin’s shoulders.

 

 

“Alright, it’s settled then. Hansol will be called Vernon as Dokyeom will be for Seokmin. I’ll run this through with the company to be official.” Joshua finalized. “Please try to familiarize yourselves with these names already because I’ll also be using them for your individual SNS accounts. I’ll give you all the credentials later tonight once they go live and announced in the SEVENTEEN website.” The members nodded in understanding.

 

 

Satisfied, Joshua made a move to leave the room when he felt his alarm go off. He fished his phone from the back pocket of his jeans to see a reminder for the boys that it’s time to get moving. He faced the idols, Woozi, and Jun. “Since I’ve kept you all a bit longer, head down to the practice room quickly. Your schedule with the new choreographer starts in less than five minutes.”

 

 

“Oh, shoot!” Hansol muttered as all of them hurriedly walked out of the room, leaving Woozi, Jun, and Joshua behind.

 

 

While they were walking along the hallway to the elevator, Mingyu matched Seokmin’s pace as he walked behind the rest of the group. Subtly, Mingyu moved closer to his boyfriend that their arms are almost touching.

 

 

He leaned in to whisper on Seokmin’s ear, “Dokyeom-ah…”

 

 

The tips of Seokmin’s ears flushed at the soft and intimate way Mingyu called his new name. Pleased with the reaction, Mingyu chuckled as he leaned in once more to say, “I like the way it sounds. _Dokyeom-ah_ …”

 

 

Before Seokmin was able to respond, the other boys reached the elevator and the moment was over.

 

 

The boys got to the practice room, easily spotting a few company crew members outside setting up the sound system. The group will be taught the choreo for one of their sidetracks to be performed on-stage in less than three weeks from now.

 

 

“I’m a little scared to meet the new choreographer.” Seungkwan shared to them in a low voice.

 

 

“Me too, actually.” Added Wonwoo. “And a little intimidated. I mean, since he or she got chosen to be hired by the company among all of those who tried out, they must’ve been such a great dancer and choreographer.”

 

 

“Great,” Mingyu pouted. “Now you both got me all worried too.” He replied, as he reached to open the door to the studio room. “What if they’re incredibly strict and—”

 

 

“Hyung!” Mingyu cut off by Seokmin’s sudden exclamation. Following his boyfriend’s gaze, he saw a comfortingly familiar face. And dare he say, he missed that cute face so damn much. The latter basically looked like he could be the perfect definition of cuteness with those puffy cheeks and naturally squinty eyes.

 

 

The rest of the boys watched as Seokmin and Mingyu excitedly approached their… _new choreographer?_ They can’t entirely be too sure because the guy honestly looked like he’s their age or maybe just a tad bit older.

 

 

Seokmin and Mingyu gathered their friend in a tight hug right there in the middle of the dance floor. Mingyu couldn’t help but laugh as the three of them started squealing and jumping around out of pure happiness.

 

 

“Guys, come over here!” Mingyu beckoned for the rest of the boys to come closer. “Let me introduce to you, Kwon Soonyoung. He’s uh…” he gave Soonyoung a questioning glance as if asking as to what exactly he is doing in this company.

 

 

“I’m your new choreographer!” Soonyoung supplied for him, smiling widely at them.

 

 

“Oh, awesome! Nice to meet you, Kwon Soonyoung-ssi.” Seungkwan politely greeted with a quick bow.

 

 

“ _Ayy_ , just call me Soonyoung.” He told them. “I want none of the formality. Seriously, I’m only a year older than these two idiots.” He pointed at Seokmin and Mingyu.

 

 

“Well in that case, looking forward to working with you, hyung.” Hansol then greeted. “I’m Hansol, by the way. Or Vernon, whichever you prefer.”

 

 

“It’s so nice to meet you guys! Can’t wait for us to get started too. Are the four of you ready?” Soonyoung enthusiastically asked.

 

 

“Wait, what? There’s five of us.” Mingyu was confused. He turned and saw that there were indeed only the four of them standing in front of Soonyoung. _He was here just a second ago…_ Mingyu looked around and saw Wonwoo standing by the door, keeping his distance. “Hyung, why are you hiding behind there? Come over here.”

 

 

Wordlessly, Wonwoo approached the rest of them. He seemed to be walking a bit stiffly, Mingyu noticed. As the former got close enough, it’s like the world held its breath when Soonyoung finally met Wonwoo’s eyes.

 

 

“Wonwoo-yah,” Soonyoung started, eyes shining brightly. “Is that really you?”

 

 

“The one and only.”

 

 

“You two know each other?” Seokmin asked, looking back and forth between Wonwoo and Soonyoung.

 

 

Soonyoung quickly closed the distance between him and Wonwoo and gathered the latter in a hug. It didn’t escape Mingyu’s notice that Wonwoo did not return the gesture. Apparently, Seokmin noticed it too as him and Mingyu shared a worried look.

 

 

“You could say that.” Wonwoo sounded casual but his posture appeared cold and stiff. “After all, he was my best and most trusted friend since childhood until he upped and left without warning, the moment I needed him the most about two years ago.”

 

 

Soonyoung flinched back as if stung. His eyes flickered downwards as he stepped away from Wonwoo, no doubt feeling the hostility that’s practically radiating off of Wonwoo.

 

 

In a small voice, Soonyoung said, “Wonwoo, I can ex—”

 

 

“Save it.” Wonwoo brought his hand up to cut off Soonyoung’s words. “Let’s just get this thing over with.” He then walked to the other side of the studio room and started doing stretches and warmups.

 

 

“Oh.” Hansol commented after a beat of silence. “Um, that’s…”

 

 

“Awkward.” Seungkwan finished for him, before apologizing to Soonyoung on behalf of Wonwoo—he really is a great leader—and joining the latter on the warmups probably to chastise him or ask for the juicy details behind his words. Maybe both, Mingyu guessed.

 

 

With a sigh, Soonyoung followed after Seungkwan to supervise the warmups.

 

 

“I don’t get it.” Seokmin muttered, frowning. “I thought Wonwoo-hyung was still hung up about his best friend who is apparently Soonyoung-hyung. Why was he so cold to him now?”

 

 

Mingyu shrugged, sharing Seokmin’s frown. “Yeah, I know. There’s something they’re not telling us.”

 

 

“Only one way to find out.”

 

 

“You want to help them make up?” Mingyu asked. “You’ve seen the way Wonwoo-hyung reacted. He wouldn’t listen to us if we asked him and set him up to talk it out with Soonyoung.”

 

 

There was a glint on Seokmin’s eye as he smirked at Mingyu. _Oh, God, that looked so hot…_ Mingyu mused to himself. “Well, not if they don’t know we’re doing it.”

 

 

“Are you suggesting we go behind their backs?” Mingyu returned the sly look. “Match-make the hell out of our two friends?”

 

 

Seokmin playfully raised his eyebrows in response.

 

 

Mingyu leaned close and said on a low voice, “First you suggest that we date in secret and now this? Really, who are you and what have you done with my innocent boyfriend?”

 

 

Seokmin’s resulting laugh was interrupted by Hansol’s surprised voice. “You both realize I’m still here, right?”

 

 

Mingyu and Seokmin jumped. Hearts on their throats, they saw that Hansol was indeed just standing less than a foot behind them.

 

 

And by the look on his face, he heard the whole thing.


End file.
